Home and Family
by Alexandria Kanaras
Summary: Learning to navigate a changing partnership and changing family is harder than they thought. Sequel to Rebuilding a home.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Home and Family

Author: Alexandria Kanaras

Rating: AC

Pairing: Maria/Danny, Danny/Linda (past), Jamie/Eddie(background)

Summery: Learning to navigate a changing partnership and changing family is harder than they thought.

Chapter 1

Late January

She wakes slowly, smiles at Danny's soft snore in her ear and carefully eases his arm back over her hip. He grumbles but doesn't wake and she gives it a moment before sitting up and sliding from the bed. She grabs her robe from the dresser as she goes, tying it lightly around her waist. Scratching at the itching skin that even lotion wasn't helping with. Maria steps out of the bedroom, watching as Sean gives a small smile, half closing his laptop. Raising an eyebrow at him, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Sean says quickly and she raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing causes you to half close your laptop?"

"It's really nothing…' he says and she clicks her fingers twice, pointing to the screen, watching as he sighs and brings it up. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting but the words and images that greeted her were not it.

"Oh…"

"I'm just looking.' He says quickly and she lets him gather his thoughts. 'Mom got really upset when Jack was talking about it but… I always thought I would go into the service…" Sean says softly and she sits beside him, watching as he turns the screen so she could see it more clearly. Marine ROTC, New York Division. "I haven't been making the best decisions. School wise and I'm worrying you and Dad. Thought this might help me focus on something. Give me a goal to work towards."

"Is it what you want?" She asks softly and he shrugs,

"I think so, I think it would be good to have something for me." She nods, giving him a small smile. "Do you think Dad will be mad?"

"I do not but I do think this is something you should ask him about."

"I kinda wanted to get my own opinion on it before asking everyone else."

"I get that, everyone in this family tends to have an opinion." Maria says evenly, watching as he nods before glancing at her sideways.

"What do you think?"

"I think that it's something that is a personal choice, it's a very brave choice but it's a choice that can have consequences and you need to be ready to face those if they occur."

"You mean like Dad's PTSD?" Sean asks and off her nods takes an even breathe, "Yeah. That makes sense."

"What have you found out?"

"My school doesn't have a program but the public school nearby does. I would have to get permission from the principle of both schools and get sponsored in…' Maria smiles as Sean explains the process and the steps and shows her the application. Before launching into the programs and classes that are available and what the unit gets to do.

"You kinda sound like you have made your decision,' she says when he's finished explaining everything about a half hour later.

"Mom wouldn't approve…' he says softly and Maria takes a slow breath,

"Your Mom would worry but she would be proud of you if you did decide to do this. After giving it the amount of thought that you are. Just like your Dad will and I will and your brother will but this is your life Sean and you have to live it for yourself."

"Okay…'

"And talk to your Dad." He nods, smiling as she cups his cheek before standing and heading into the kitchen.

Hears Danny a few minutes later. "Where's Maria?"

"Kitchen… Dad… can I talk to you about something I've been thinking about?"

"Of course…' she hangs out in the kitchen, focusing on cleaning up to let them have some time. Steps out when the tones change, Danny letting Sean show him what he found and met his eyes. Could see the heaviness in them and gave him a small smile before watching as he focuses back in on what Sean was showing him.

* * *

She smiles as he steps into the bedroom a few minutes later, coming up and wrapping two arms around her, pressing a series of kisses against her neck, over her shoulder before settling into the embrace.

"I know." She says softly and he sighs.

"He's right… it would probably be good for him." Danny says softly, "I'm proud of him.'

"But you don't want him to go?" She offers and he shakes his head. "We got time… maybe he'll hate ROTC."

Danny laughs, pressing another kiss against her cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay.' she says softly, 'just tired."

"I want you to talk to your doctor about that…' he says softly and she nods,

"I will,' she promises because even making sure she got enough sleep, she was still always just _tired _. 'I got an appointment on Wednesday."

"Okay. You ready for today?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"You narrowing down your choices?" Danny asks, watching as Jack shrugs.

"Not really.' he isn't looking at them and Maria raises an eyebrow. 'I mean Columbia has a couple of really good programs. Nikki likes it well enough."

"I thought you were looking at Hardwick.' Danny says softly, 'liked their nursing and criminal justice program."

"Yeah…' Jack shrugs, 'but it's four hours away. Columbia's program is about the same and I could be in the city."

"Is that important to you?" Maria asks softly, "You were really excited about this other program…'

"Things change."

"How so?"

"They just do."

Maria and Danny both blink at the tone, watching as he raises from the table and disappears. Even Sean looks surprised, watching as they glance over to him for a clue.

"I don't know.'

"I'll go." Danny says and Maria gives him a small smile.

"Can I?"

"Sure…' he agrees because sometimes she got through to them where he couldn't, watching as she raises. Her hand squeezing his shoulder as she went.

* * *

She knocks on the door twice and heard his sigh before he called for her to come in. Sitting up when she opens the door. "Oh…. thought it was Dad."

"Can I?" Points to the end of his bed and watches as he nods. Sitting and pushing herself across to lean against the wall. "You want to tell me where your head's at?"

"I didn't think you guys would be against me staying closer to the city."

"We're not but you were really excited about this school and now you're not. It's a big change."

"Not the only one.' he mutters and Maria frowns slightly,

"Is this because of the baby? Are you upset…'

"No!" he says firmly and probably a bit louder than he intended, "I'm not upset about the baby,' he says softly 'but, it's just gonna be here…"

"And you'll be four hours away." Maria says softly, watching as he nods "You could come home on the weekends…"

"It's too far.' Jack says, shaking his head, 'it's just too far."

"Okay…'

"I could do Columbia or I could do 2 years at the community college around the corner…'

"Your Dad is not gonna want you…'

"I know and you'll probably need my room."

"We got the guest room,"

"This one is closer to your room."

"Honestly, the crib will probably be in with us for a while. You're a good brother Jack but we can make sure that you see the baby. You don't have to choose a different school because of that.'

"I'm not missing out on watching it grow up. Watching it from a computer screen..."

"Fair enough… you want to talk to your Dad?" Maria asks, watching as he blows out a slow breathe before meeting her eyes.

"Can you start it?"

"I'll start it and send him in." She squeezes his leg as she stands.

* * *

Danny is in the kitchen and she watches as he dries his hands as he turns to face her. "So? He tell you why he had a mini meltdown over breakfast...'

"Valid reasons.' she says as she steps towards him, taking his hand, watching as his brow furrowed as she takes the other one. Bringing both to her stomach, where she's definitely starting to show. Feeling his thumbs slide back and forth, his face clearing as his eyes close. His forehead tipping forward to meet her own.

"Right." Danny pressing a light kiss against her lips before wrapping her in a hug. "That makes a lot of sense actually."

"Yeah. He wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

* * *

Frank watched as Maria stepped out of the car, the dress was a soft green and highlighted the changes in her body.

"Glad you could join us."

"Glad the case broke.' Danny muttered, watching as Maria gave an even smile, Frank leaning forward to press a kiss against her cheek.

"You look good. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Tired.' She says softly, 'all the time."

Frank nodded, she had looked tired too. "Come on. Let's get inside and find seats."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"How are you feeling?" Dr Yoli asks, watching as Maria pushes herself up on the bed. Danny hovering beside her before settling in the chair beside her bed.

"Tired.' Maria answers honestly. 'It's like I can't get enough sleep, even though I've been sleeping 8-9 hours everyday."

"Okay, otherwise?" Dr Yoli asks, Maria nodding in agreement because beside being exhausted, she didn't really feel different. Queasy at time but nothing to bad.

"Otherwise okay…' Maria smiles as Danny takes her hand, seeing the doctor nod in acknowledgement.

"Doc I don't think you get it when we say she's tired.' Danny starts, gaining her attention, 'I mean like fall asleep at her desk 3 hours after getting up from sleeping 10 hours _**tired**_."

"We'll run a blood panel and do a quick ultrasound to make that everything is okay. Just try and listen to your body. Rest as much as you can."

Danny watches as the doctor sets up the machine, Maria giving him a small smile. "So we're 13 weeks now?"

"Yeah.' Maria agrees, 'officially out of the first trimester."

"That's great. Let's see what we have here."

They both are focused completely on the screen as the doctor completes the scan, giving them both a moment to look at the baby before completing the measurements. They both catch as the doctor shifts slightly and changes what she was looking at. Moving the wand on Maria's stomach to the other side.

"What is it?" Maria catching the change in posture as well. "Is something wrong?"

"No… but,' the doctor shifted the screen so they could both see more clearly, 'see this?"

"That's the baby right? Everything is okay?" Maria asks softly, feeling Danny squeeze her hand. His lips pressed against the back of it.

"That…' Dr Yoli starts, a smile tugging at her lips as she reaches forward and taps a part of the screen. 'is baby A.'

"Baby A?' Danny and Maria echo and the doctor nods before shifting the wand slightly to the left and pointing to a different image that comes into focus.

"There is Baby B."

"What?" Maria's not sure if she says it or Danny says it or she just says it in her head but Dr. Yoli confirms anyways.

"Twins. After 35 the chance of multiple increases…' she gives both of them a smile. 'You're body produces more hormones that can increase the amount of eggs released when you cycle. That can result in twins, they both look great." She prints the pictures, watching as they take it slowly.

"Is it gonna cause any problems… with the scars?"

Dr Yoli scans over the healed wounds before giving her a small smile and shakes her head no.

"We will monitor it closely but it should be fine. They may be uncomfortable. We will have to take it as it comes."

"Okay."

"Use lots of lotions to help keep the skin moist. I am going to do a blood work because I think you might be anemic which is causing your tiredness. I'll rush the results and give you a call as soon as they come in."

"Anemic?' Danny asks as Maria sits up, hands brushing over her legs. 'What does that mean?"

"Twins demand more blood supply and with the accident and the surgery. You might have lost a little too much volume to support that. A blood transfusion might be needed to help combat the tiredness."

"Is that safe?" Danny asks softly.

"We would cross match it, she would probably need to stay overnight in the hospital just for observation but that's only if it is needed. Let's get the results back for the blood work and go from there. I'll give you a minute to get cleaned up and have them meet you at the front desk to set up the next couple of appointments. Congratulations."

* * *

"Two?' She asks softly, glancing down at her stomach as Dr. Yoli stepped out of the room. 'how is that a thing? Do you have twins in your family?"

"No…' his hand resting on her stomach, his thumb rubbing back and forth gently. 'but we'll be okay."

"Yeah.' Maria says as she covers his hand with her own, 'don't have much choice… they both are in there already."

He laughs, pressing a kiss against her lips before helping her up. "I love you."

"I love you." Maria repeats, watching as Danny smiles. His forehead resting against her own as they both take a moment to breathe.

"Come on. Let's get to work."

"When do you want to tell the boys?"

"Soon, we'll think of something."

* * *

They catch a case, double homicide and missing child. It leads to long days and endless leads but no kid.

She stands from her desk during the middle of day three and the world spins. Only Danny's quick hands keep her from falling, his arm around her back. Easing her back into her chair, his hand on her back as she puts her head down against her knees as much as she can. Dooley appearing immediately and someone going to fetch her a drink.

"You need a bus?" Dooley asks, his hand on her back. Danny's hand running through her hair.

"Yes." Danny says immediately and she turns her head to meet his eyes.

"No…' she corrects, getting a look from Danny. '... seriously, I'm just a little dizzy."

"When was the last time you ate proper food?" Dooley questions and she doesn't chance looking his way.

"Ugh…' they both pause too long and Dooley rolls his eyes, reaching out and taking her pulse, it's fast, and she's cool to the touch.

"Here Sarge.' Davis passes him a water bottle and a doughnut from the break room. Danny helping her sit up so she could take them.

"Alright. Eat this, drink this and you.' He says as he points towards Danny. 'Food and if she's not feeling better. Home."

"Sir we got…'

"Food first. You're no good to the kid like this.' The look he gives her tells her he's not just talking about the missing kid. 'You gotta take care of yourself first."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Danny gets them food and she has to admit that a meal and two things of water does wonders for her blood pressure. No one is surprised when they both get caught back up in the case or that Danny starts carrying quick food bars in his pocket just in case they get distracted again.

* * *

The case breaks and they thankfully find the kid alive and unhurt. Danny sitting with her until her family gets there. Giving Maria a chance to sit and breathe before hearing her phone ding that she had missed a message. She can't help pausing at the voicemail from the doctor. Getting up to give her a call back out of the craziness that is the bullpen.

"Hey Maria. This is Dr. Yoli. Please give us a call back as soon as you can so we can talk about your test results."

She dials the number, gets her doctor. "Hey Maria, how are you feeling?"

"Um… okay. Little worried getting a call from you directly. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine but we got your results back and I know why you are feeling so tired. You are anemic and at a pretty significant level. I would like to meet you at the hospital for a transfusion."

"You really think that's needed?"

"I do, it should help with your symptoms and keep you and the babies healthy."

"Alright. I'll let Danny know and we will meet you there."

"It's gonna be fine Maria, we're just gonna be precautionary and get you back where you need to be."

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey…' she says as Danny steps out, 'you got your go bag?'"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I already called Erin. She is gonna check on the boys and let them know that everything is okay."

"Everything is okay right?"

"Yeah, Dr Yoli called, I need a transfusion, wants me to meet her at the hospital."

"Okay,"

"I told Dooley, he's aware I won't be in tomorrow."

"Okay, you ready to go then."

"Yeah."

* * *

Dr Yoli is waiting for her, already having her checked in. "It should just be overnight. We will get you hooked up and re run your levels in the morning and I'll give you a list of things to eat to help keep you built up."

"You sure we can't just try the food thing?"

"Honestly you probably should have had a 2nd transfusion after your surgery when it was discovered you were pregnant. You were just borderline then, with the twins pregnancy it's going to be harder to maintain your levels."

"Right,'

"If you really want to try food first. We can do that but you'll need to reduce your activity at work, take a couple of weeks off to rest at home to give your system the time it needs to build up a supply.' Yoli watched as Maria scowled, 'With transfusion you'll start feeling better immediately and it'll give you time to make the changes you need to be able to maintain your levels. You'll feel alot better after the transfusion. But it is your decision."

"Okay. Let's do the transfusion."

She changes and signs all the needed things before they hook everything up and get her settled.

* * *

Danny crawls up next to her on the bed, smiling as she faces him.

"Not exactly where I thought we would spend the night." She whispers and he smiles, pressing a kiss against her lips.

"Long as you and them are healthy. That what I want, so whatever that takes."

* * *

She rotates to sleep, Danny pressed against her back and the blanket pulled high over their shoulders. The nurses come in through the night and change her bags out. Runs a set of vitals. Danny nosing into her hair as they give them an indulgent smile and try and make it quick.

* * *

She has to admit even with the interrupted sleep when she wakes in the morning for the blood draw she does feel better. Danny grumbling as she shifts in his arms and wakes him up. "Food.' She says with a smile and he hums in agreement.

"Food it is."

He kisses her lightly before standing up. Before turning as the Doctor steps in. "You look much better. How are you feeling?"

"Better, starving."

"That's a good sign, we're gonna wait for the panel to come back but as long as you're levels are normal. We will get you out of here."

"Perfect. Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself."

"Danny. I'm fine."

"No."

"You can't call out every time I have too."

"You're not sick. You are physically in the hospital."

"And I'm going to be released in a few hours." Maria reasons, watching as he scowls at her.

"How are you gonna get home?"

"I'll call Jack or take an uber… I am capable of getting myself home or to the station." She watched as he took an even breath before his jaw set and rolled her eyes as she braced for whatever argument he had geared up in his head.

"Don't give me that look. Would you want to leave me here… like this." He says as gestures up and down her body where she was laying on the bed. She sits up, crossing her legs and gives him a level look.

"Would you want me sitting here hovering when you were fine?"

"You had to get a blood transfusion!"

"Danny!" She yells back "I'm fine. They are fine! The doctor even said I looked better."

"Fine.' He says as he grabs his jacket, slinging it over his shoulder. 'I'll leave."

She sighs as he storms out of the room, letting the door close behind him. Leaning back against the bed and shaking her head at the ceiling.

She is surprised when he storms back in but meets the kiss he presses against her lips. His hand curved around the back of her head before he leaves again without a word. Obviously still mad but conceding the fight.

* * *

Dr. Yoli steps back in about 20 minutes later, "So. You're levels are better but not exactly where we want them. So we're going to give you a separate supplement to take for a few weeks and you'll need to come into to get your blood work redrawn and if you start feeling rundown again."

"Okay."

"Just hang out here and we will get you on your way. Go ahead and get dressed."

* * *

She is discharged an hour later, gets a ride home and texts Danny. Calls Dooley as soon as she shuts the door to the house, doesn't even get a hello from the man when he answers.

"What the hell did you send him in here for?"

"We both didn't need to sit around and wait for me to be released."

"He's like a bear with a thorn in his paw." Dooley mutters as he watches Danny scowl at his monitor from the safety of his office. "I'm not sure that his keyboard will ever recover."

"Sorry.' She said as she dropped her bag by the washer machine. 'But honestly… I'm fine."

"Uh huh. Next time keep the bear with you."

"Yes sir."

"And you'll be in with him tomorrow?"

"Yes Sir." She humors as Dooley disconnects the phone line with a muttered curse about moody detectives.

* * *

She gets dinner made and smiles as she hears the door. Twisting to watch as he puts his gun away and heads towards her. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You're in luck, get to eat lots and lots of iron high meats."

"Oh that makes me a happy man."

"Still mad at me?" She asks softly, even as his arm wraps around her shoulders, pressing a kiss against her temple.

"No… you had a point…' he says softly, pulling back to frame her face, 'you were fine. I just…'

"I know,' she says as she leans forward for a kiss, 'we'll figure it out."

"I've never liked leaving you in the hospital… and now,' he shrugs, '... I just hated it."

"If it's something serious Danny, of course…' She's not surprised he kisses her, killing that line of conversation immediately. Let's herself respond, his hand sliding into her hair, backing her into kitchen and against the counter, tips her head back to suck in a deep breath as he slides down her neck. 'Dinner… boys…' he finds that spot on her neck that shuts her mind off and she has to physically push her head into his to break his intent. "Boys… dinner."

"Yeah. Yeah.' He mutters 'where are they?"

"Homework."

"Shower?"

"Don't have time."

"I can make it quick…' he promises and only gets that indulgent smile that says he's not convincing enough.

"I'd rather you make it worth my while." He groans and when he dips for another kiss she tips away, stepping to the other side of the kitchen. "Remember that… for later."

"Tease."

"Uh huh."

* * *

"You look like you are feeling better?" Jack says and Maria nods even as she pulls down the dishes and hands them to him.

"I do… a lot better."

"Well I am glad that you are home."

* * *

She smiles as Danny slides behind her, nosing into her hair. "Missed you today."

"I know,' she turns in his arms, letting her hands slide up his arms. 'Missed you too."

"You good for this?"

"Per the doctor, normal routines and activities…' she says and he smiles, 'but be mindful of changes." Danny smiles, pressing a kiss against her lips.

"Right." He whispers as he lets his hands slide up her sides. "Map the changes."

"Mindful…' she says, even as she lets his hands drag the shirt over head. "Mindful of changes."

"Gotta map them first." He reasons as he let's the shirt drop to the floor. "Can't be mindful if I don't know what they are."

"You know what they are.' she says even as he runs his hands down her sides, catching the waistband of her pants. 'Some of them are very obvious."

He laughs, both of them looking down at her breasts and the way they are pushing against her bra. 'Only to look at." She reiterated and he laughs, nodding.

"Yes Ma'am." He teases even as he dips for another kiss. Smiling as she meets it before sitting back on the bed. Danny shedding his own clothes before following her. Maria let's her fingers trail over his shoulders as he slides down her body. His fingers edging down her chest, between her breasts and moving down her stomach.

"Have I mentioned how much I love this…' Danny says softly, Maria glancing down at him. 'Seeing this." His hands spreading over either side of her stomach.

"Yeah?" She asks and he nods,

"Get to see what we did.' He runs his fingers slowly over her stomach, 'to watch the changes."

"It's gonna get in the way eventually…'

"We will get creative." He promises as he slides back up, meeting her in a kiss that caused her legs to slide up and bracket his hips. "That's a change."

"Everything is sensitive…' she whispers and he nods, letting his fingertips slide slowly down her body. 'Miss your weight."

"I know." He says, "But…' he presses a kiss against her stomach and the curve that was developing. 'It will be worth it."

"Next best thing then…' she says as she pushes on his shoulder, Danny smiling as she straddles his hips.

"Thought you wanted me to make it worth your while?"

"Changed my mind…' she mutters as she curves her hand around him and pumps firmly, 'this first."

He grits his teeth and she lines him up and sinks down in one smooth motion, her head falling back as she bites her bottom lip. "I can work with that…' he ghosts his hands up her thighs, not surprised she grips them and stops their wandering.

"Oh no…' she sets a slow rock and slide that works for them both, 'no distracting."

He hums, interlacing their fingers and matching her pace, focusing on her face, the way her breath catches as she finds the perfect angle, her breasts as they strain against her bra with her breathing.

"It's really not fair…' he mutters as he sits up, her hands curling around his head even as she moves harder against him.

"Sorry…' she says without an ounce of sorrow in her voice, 'but they're not attached to your body and as such, you only get to look until they stop hurting."

"You're doing to much talking,' he says as he grabs her hips, changing the angle and her speed, hearing the higher inhale she does as she tries to smother the noise before dipping his hand between them.

"Want to…' her words trail off as his thumb finds the perfect spot, feeling her ripple around him, before she dives into a kiss. 'Enjoy you."

"Hrmmm.' He doubles his effort and smiles as she shudders in his arms, pushing down firmly and dragging him with her. 'Enjoy that?" He asks when he can breathe again.

"Always.' She answers softly, 'Always enjoy that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

* * *

"Should we tell the boys first or everyone?" Maria asked as she laid facing him, watching as he gives a small smile.

"We tell the boys and we have to tell everyone else the next weekend or they are gonna combust."

"You know… we could wait a few weeks.' She says softly… sees him shift to hold her gaze more comfortably.

"Oh?"

"I kinda want to do one of those maternity photo shoots…' he raised an eyebrow before nodding slightly. 'One of my friends does it… maybe we could sneak it into one of the shots and when we give it to everyone at dinner… there it is."

"That's a really good idea."

"Yeah? Don't think it's silly?"

"These are the things to be silly over." He says softly, before tucking the hair behind her ear,

"Okay. So… just us for right now?" Maria confirms and he nods.

"Just us." He agrees, before pulling her closer to steal a kiss. His hand sliding down to cover her stomach, "Are you gonna want them in here with us or their own room?"

"In here… probably easier all the way around."

"Alright,' he glance around the room before back to her. 'we could probably do one crib in here easy enough."

"Can we use just one crib?"

"I have no idea… I don't see why not. They're huge… we can ask the doctor though. Come on… we gotta get up and do things."

* * *

"Cleared…' she says as she holds up her paperwork, watching as Danny gives her a small smile as she steps past him and into the office with Dooley. "Signed and dated."

"You feeling better?"

"Doctor said all my blood work came back normal, just gotta be careful."

"And on that note. No active scenes, no surveillance, no serving warrants." Dooley says softly, "If you're not sure there will be trouble, don't do it."

"Yes sir."

"And you have to qualify on the range before you can do anything. I've set it up for Friday."

"Yes sir."

"Also…' she pauses, 'Congrats Baez."

"Thank you Sir. Take a quick lunch to fill in my partner?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Lunch.' Maria says evenly and he raises an eyebrow but raises and follows her out of the bullpen and across the street into the deli. The waitress giving them a half wave as she turns to put their orders in.

"So what's up?" She outlines what Dooley had said, watches as he nods and agrees with most of it. "Really that's fair, it's what…"

"I don't have a problem with any of it.' she says softly, watching as he focuses on her. Clearly placing her unease with something.

"Then what's your issue?"

She drums her fingers on the table before laying them flat.

"I want you to be careful."

He sits up straight, watching as she mirrors his position, holding his gaze. "I'm always careful,' the raised eyebrow she gives him tells him she's not buying it.

"I'm willing to step back to keep us safe.' Maria says softly, 'I'm willing to do that if you promise to take a moment and think before charging off and you take someone with you when you do the things I'm not allowed to."

"I can do that." Danny says, watching as she nods at him.

"I'm serious Danny..."

"So am I." Danny promises "I'll be smart… I won't take unneeded risks."

She reaches out across to him, feeling him take her hand and squeeze. "I want you here to meet our children."

"Fair enough."

* * *

It was a good in theory agreement, not so much in practice. Because while he didn't not get along with his co-workers, he didn't like explaining his thought processes and he's been partnered with Maria long enough that they could finish each other thoughts. It was made more complicated by the fact that they weren't really partnered together for the whole process but only for certain areas.

Dooley dragging them all into the office as Danny and Bailer got into it as they came back into the station. Maria sitting in a chair and pushing two fingers into her temple. "He's impossible! He doesn't listen to anything I have to say. He's not giving me the information I need to help on the case."

"I don't need help on the case. I have all the help I need right there.' He says as points to where Maria was sitting.

"Then why the hell isn't she riding with you?"

"None of your business." Danny shoots back at him.

"She's probably tired of your crap too and…' Maria inserts herself between the two of them as Danny steps towards him with frustration and rage etched over his face. Felt Danny's hands on her side and the way he immediately stopped moving forward. Dooley yelling at them both to shut up. Danny and Bailer falling silent immediately. Danny more so at the look on Maria's face than the angry voice of his sergeant.

"Get out." Dooley dismisses Bailer, not surprised that he leaves or that the door slams shut behind him.

"It hasn't even been a week." Dooley says tiredly, watching as Danny sighs as he sinks into his chair.

"What about Santos…' Danny cuts his eyes at her and Maria meets his gaze. The edge clear it in and he scowls as he glances away. 'He hates paperwork, he's a quick thinker and he's quiet. He won't care about riding backup, it worked before...' Maria reasons, saw Danny give a half nod when Dooley glanced at him.

"We will try it." Dooley says tiredly, watching as Danny and Maria both take an even breathe. "Please remember the reason we're doing this Reagan."

Danny glances over to Maria and the soft beginning swell of her stomach before taking another breath and nodding. "Yeah. Okay."

.

* * *

It worked out better, mostly because Santos didn't care about Danny's barking, finding amusement in it instead.

"So what did you do to Baez… I thought she was cleared. Is she only somewhat cleared?" Santos asked as he sipped on his coffee, watching as Danny gave him a half glance before looking back out over the street.

"She's cleared.' Danny answers, 'with restrictions."

"She pregnant?" Santos watches as Danny takes another bite of his sandwich and purposely does not answer, "You're not telling anyone yet but it makes sense. Release to full duty with restriction from immediate dangerous actions. Stakeouts, warrants, chases. Dooley not giving me a reason for her not riding with you. Plus you know…' Santos says with a grin, 'she looks a little different. More..."

"Don't finish that statement.' Danny says sharply and rolls his eyes at Santos's muffled snort of amusement.

"Just saying…' Santos mused as he picked up his coffee again, 'lucky man."

"Eyes off Santos." Danny ignores the smirk on the man's face as he goes back to staring out the window.

"You excited?"

"You always this chatty?"

"Gotta do something to annoy you… not my fault you went and made your life complicated…' Santos said with a small smile, watching as Danny gives that to him with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Yes. We're excited. No… we're not telling anyone yet."

"Already kinda noticeable Reagan… gonna only get more noticeable."

"Figured handle it like we handled everything else…' Danny says as he sips on his coffee, 'worked out for us so far."

"Still can't believe she married your grumpy ass.' Santos teased, watching as Danny gives a half shrug,

"Same." his thumb rubbing over the metal on his finger before Santos sits up.

"There is our boy, let's see where he goes." Santos pulling up the laptop, clicking into the GPS program.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

February

The house is dark when he gets home but he can see the light on beneath Jack's door, carefully pushes it open to see him asleep on his bed, the laptop tittered on his lap precariously. He steps in, easing it away from him and setting it on his desk before tapping his shoulder. "Down bud.' Jack grumbles but does, shifting so he is flat and Danny shakes his head as he covers him up and turns down the lights. He takes a moment to check in on Sean and finds him also asleep, a book on his chest but lights out.

Stepping into their room finds Maria on her side, blanket pulled up to her shoulders. Takes a moment to check and see she is good. His pillow tugged up behind her in his place and smiles slightly as he leaves her be. He showers, changes and enjoys climbing into the bed behind her. She wakes, which doesn't surprise him, she usually did when he got there later.

He shifts across to her and he loves how easy it is to settle with her. Letting his body curve into hers. His hand slide around to hold her, "Anything?"

"Some leads… worry about it in the morning."

"Love you,' She mumbles and he smiles, pressing a kiss against shoulder,

"I love you too…' he repeats, feeling her body relax as she slides back to sleep.

* * *

She wakes early, can hear the boys as they get ready for the day, can feel Danny behind her. His breathing deep and steady as he sleeps. His hand lax as it lays against her stomach. She tries to sneak out, not surprised that he grumbles and tugs her back against him. It was still a 50/50 shot on if she could get up without waking him.

"Gotta pee… let me up." He does reluctantly and drags her pillow closer in her place. She heads into the living room, leaving him to sleep a while longer and smiles as Jack hands her a plate.

"Morning,"

"Good Morning,' Jack shifts slightly as he sits across from her 'You and Dad free on the 8th?"

"Why?'

"School tour of Columbia for seniors."

"We can be,'

"They have a basketball team… tryouts are at the end of March."

"That what you want to do?"

"Figured it can't hurt to try…' Jack says with a smile and Maria returns it.

"We'll put in for it Monday when we go in."

"Thanks. You guys working today?"

"Yeah. Gotta wrap up a case."

"Okay…'

They end up working late Saturday and then most of Sunday, narrowly managing to scoot into Sunday dinner. Danny holding the door open for her.

"You guys good?" She asked and got two nods from Jack and Sean.

"It's just a short drive over… not so bad." Sean says, "And he doesn't have to hit any major roads. Slightly less terrifying."

"Be nice.' Maria scolds with a smile. 'God something smells amazing."

"Pop made pot roast.' Danny smiles as she groans, beelining for the kitchen.

Henry glances up as she steps in, "You did make it." Maria meets the half hug as she scans the counters.

"Can I snack?" She whispers and Henry passes her a small bowl that already had a few small pieces of pot roast, potatoes and carrots.

"Just don't tell the others." He whispers back, watching as she steals a fork and digs into the bowl.

"Why does she get to eat before the rest of us?" Jamie asks as he steps in, picking up the bread and salad bowl.

"Because she has precious cargo. Table.' Henry shoots back, watching as Jamie chuckles and Eddie grabs the potatoes. Maria focusing on eating her food. Danny laughs as he steps in, watching as she gives a slightly guilty smile to Frank as he follows him in.

"Hungry?"

"So hungry,' she answers between bites and Frank picks up the pot roast as Danny grabs the veggies. She finishes quickly and follows them into the dining room.

"How goes the case?" Erin asked as they settle, it was clear that they had come from work.

"Got another meeting with the slimebag who set it up, think we might have enough to get him to flip and tell us who was the money runner was."

"So an eat and run job?" Eddie cracks and gets two unashamed nods.

* * *

They manage to close the case that night and Maria gets the paperwork settled and filed for the arrests. Smiling as Danny's hands land on her shoulders, thumbs digging into her shoulders and she groans, rolling her neck as he releases tension. "Ready to get out of here?"

"Just sign." He does, watching as she closes the folder and sets it aside and stands. Danny grabbing her jacket and helping her slide it on.

"Want me to work on those knots?" He asks softly, low into her ear and can see the slow smile spread over her face before she tilts her head to face him.

"Only if you do it in the bath." He answers the smiles with one of his own.

"Deal."

* * *

The boys are both asleep and they take a minute to clean up the kitchen and grab a snack before heading into the bedroom. She's already stripping clothes off and he can't help but take a moment and watch her. Smiles as she starts the bath before turning and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Thought you were joining me."

"I am." It's her turn to watch as he shrugs out of his clothes, smiling as he hits the hamper as well with one shot.

"Nice." The water is hot and he sinks into it. Letting his hands slide up her sides as she sinks in front of him. Her hands covering his before she leans back against him as they wait for the water to fill up. Maria turning it off with her foot as it neared the top.

He lets his hands run up and down her arms before nudging her forward enough to get to her back. Working on knots and sore muscles before up to her neck. Easing her back against him, smiling as her head tilts back over his shoulder.

"There is so much I want to do to you…' she smiles at the put out tone 'and I'm too damn tired to do any of it."

She chuckles and hums her agreement.

"Always have the morning."

"Truth, come on. Bed before we fall asleep."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

She wakes to the soft kisses against her neck and smiles, rotating to face him. His hands pulls at the shirt she wore to bed. "How long do we have?"

Danny glances at the clock over her shoulder, "Boys are getting up in an hour or so…'

"A whole hour?" She smiles as he lifts the shirt over her head, sitting up so she can return the favor. "We still have to shower and eat, so 45 minutes?"

"Nah… I'm taking the hour, they can cook." She snorts before letting her eyes roll closed as his hands slide up her back, his lips against her neck.

"Can't wear me out too much first thing in the morning." he smiles, let's his hands slow down "Got alot of walking to do today Mister."

"Plan B then,' he pulls her into a kiss. Maria groaning as the pace slows because she's so damn sensitive that it doesn't take much to tip the edge from just right into too much and he is enjoying finding the sweet spot in the middle.

Danny groans as she shivers in his arms, chances sliding his thumbs across the side of her breasts. They were losing their soreness as long as he didn't push it, loves the way her teeth grit and the kiss deepens before she pulls back to suck in a few deep breaths. "I'm gonna keep you pregnant forever.' he mutters and gets a laugh and a shake of her head.

"Don't think so mister. Two is gonna be more than enough." She had a point, "So enjoy it while it lasts."

"That is gonna be easy enough.'

"Talking to much.' she mutters before groaning as he pulls her into another kiss. It still surprises her when he pushes two fingers inside her, her body rocking hard against him. 'Need to have a marathon soon."

"Don't have to convince me. Just gotta find the time."

She pulls his hand away, smiles he helps guide himself into her. "Time left?"

"Don't care,' he answers honestly and she has to agree with him.

.

* * *

Danny and her trail along behind Jack and Sean as they tour the school with the advisor. Danny's hand wrapped across her shoulders. Tucking her against his side. "This is gonna be expensive." He whispers it into her ear and she hums, lets her hand wrap around his side to hold onto him as the advisor gives little tidbit history of the school as they go.

"He's putting out scholarships, we can make it work." She says softly, feeling him take a slow breathe and nod. His hand wrapping into her hair and pressing a kiss against her temple. "It's a really nice school."

"Yeah…" Danny agrees and tries not to freak out about how they are gonna swing this and two new babies. Lets Maria center him in this moment, listens to Jack asking about different classes and where they would be in the school.

She can tell that Jack is sold on the school halfway through the tour, even before they get to the gym and talk to the coach.

He's a solid player and has a good chance of getting onto the team. The coach making a plan to attend one of his games and check out his transcript. Danny meeting the man's handshake, "Good young man you have here." Maria meeting the handshake too. "Must be proud of him."

"Very proud,' Danny says, watching as Jack practically beams as they circle back around to the advisors office.

"You ready to put in an application?"

He glances over to Danny and Maria and gets two smiles. "Yes."

"Okay, come on in."

* * *

They finish that and Danny raises an eyebrow as Sean's phone rings. Watching as he pulls it out. "Sean Reagan… Oh… hello Sir."

This gets Maria's attention too. "Of course sir… this weekend should be fine. Thank you."

"Who was that?"

"Sgt. Gunther… he does the acceptance program at the ROTC class."

"Good news I take it?" Danny asks and Sean nods before shrugging slightly.

"I have to go to orientation and then they will explain what the program goals would be for this year. He said I may have some catch up because I'm starting in the middle of the class.

"Alright. What time?"

"10."

"10 it is."

* * *

The phone rings 4 am on Friday morning and he groans along with her as she reaches for it. Placing the dispatch number before thumbing the call open and pulling it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Detective Reagan?"

"Which one you want?" She asked softly and heard the half pause before the familiar clicking of keys, can tell it's a new dispatcher as she hears the um and confusion in her voice.

"Maria?"

"That's me. Go by Baez at work."

"Right… okay,' she tunes into the information given to her. Reaching over to write down the address. 'Yeah I got it."

"Do I need to call your…' she hears the familiar sounds of clicking again and the same confused hum.

"I'll tell my partner. I got him right here." Maria catches the half snicker in the background as well as the familiar click of keys again. "Go ahead and show us dispatched. I'll change our status to en route when we leave the house."

"Of course Ma'am."

* * *

"I love new dispatchers."

"You love messing with new dispatchers.' Danny corrects watching as she gives an unapologetic smile. Danny just shakes his head at her, watching as she sits back in the seat after booting the computer up.

"Santos called me out."

"On?" She asks, watching as his eyes dart to her stomach and gets a smile.

"Well that's gonna happen more and more."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Danny. Appointment. Sean. Gotta go.'

"Shit. Right…" he raises with her, watching as she grabs her jacket. Tucking her phone back into her pocket.

They get there in plenty of time, Sean climbing into the backseat. The slacks and shirt pressed and his hair cleaned up.

The meeting goes smoothly, and he's processed into the program with ease. Danny listening to his excitement as they leave, smiles as Maria takes his hand, squeezing lightly. Both of them are slightly surprised when he sobers as they get back to the house.

"Dad…'

"Yeah Bud…"

"You don't think Mom would be mad do you?"

Danny gives a tight smile, "I think she would be proud of the time and the research you did before you made this decision and she would support you if it was what you really wanted."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." He says softly, watching as he nods,

"Okay. I'm gonna go read over this stuff and see if I can catch up."

"Of course." Sean disappears into the back of the house and Danny blows out a slow breathe as he turns towards Maria and pulls her into his arms.

"She would hate it." He whispers into her ear and she returns the hug.

"She wouldn't tell him that." She can feel as he takes another long deep breathe, "Come on… we gotta work."

"Yeah." He pulls back and she closes her eyes as he leans down for a kiss, lingering a moment longer than normal.

"He's not going anywhere for 2 years." Maria says softly and Danny nods, "A lot can happen in 2 years."

"Right." He steals another kiss, delaying the moment they have to go back out and he can't just kiss her when he wants to. Smiles as her fingers dip into his back just enough to tell him she feels it too. "Love you,' he whispers against her lips,

"Love you too. Come on. Work."

* * *

Dooley shakes his head as steps in to see them both laughing. Santos sitting in the chair nearby as they retell some story, shaking his head, "Do I pay you to have fun?"

"No… but sometimes the city does." Reagan cracks back at him. "We're waiting for swat to go make an arrest."

"Fun."

"They're supposed to be calling…' Reagan trails off as his phone rings, pulling it out. 'Any minute now. Reagan."

Dooley watches as Danny and Charlie stand, grabbing their jackets. Sees the way that Baez takes an even breath as they shrug into them. Watching as Reagan hums and agrees to meet them downstairs.

"Be safe." Baez says to them both and gets two nods in returns. Danny crossing around to pass behind her. Hand touching her shoulder as he goes. Her hand lifting to touch his lightly before watching as he heads out. Dooley dropping into the chair across from her as soon as Danny turns the corner.

"I hate it."

"I get that."

"I know that it's the smart thing but I hate it."

"Santos is a good cop."

"I know…' she shrugs, '...I'm fine."

"I know that too."

* * *

She heads home at 6, gets a text just as she is pulling into the driveway. "Got em, be home late."

She gets dinner settled, the boys through their homework and settles with her book. Smiling as he pushes open the bedroom door just after 11. "Still up?" He asks as he let's it close behind him.

"Yeah." She sets the book aside, meeting the kiss and snagging his shirt before he can pull back. Sliding down the bed,

"Oh?' He asks as he lets his fingers slide down her face, her chest. "Really?"

"Please."

He strips then focuses on her clothes, pulling her flat and smiling as she giggles. Pitching over to lay against her side, "I swear each time I see you like this… I just can't believe it."

She smiles, pulling him into another kiss. The tone changing from playful to love/heat, gasping as he pulls her over him but gets herself settled and feels him pull her closer before sitting up. Feeling his hands slide up her back and then down and around her hips. Pulling her closer before sliding up the inside of her leg and teasing over her. Loves the hitch in her breathing and that he knows exactly how to get her eyes to flutter closed. To get her breathing to skip.

"Jesus I'm sensitive…' she whispers and he smiles, noticed that too. Her hands curving around his neck as she shudders through an orgasm before lifting and sliding down in one smooth move.

"Never gets old.' He mutters and she meets his kiss,

"Hope not,' she whispers against his lips and he lets his hands slide into her hair. Pulling her into a kiss that spoke of how much he missed her, loved her. Loved this. She groans as his hands slide down her sides, his thumbs brushing over the side of her breasts before edging down to her hips. 'So…" She rocks her hips just slightly, her eyes sliding closed as the pleasure rolled through her system "Slow and steady or rush to the finish?"

"Anything that gets to keep you just like this." He mutters, hands sliding up her back. Letting his eyes close as she kept the slow steady rock against his senses, his hands holding her hips lightly and keeping her close to him.

"I miss you over me." She whispers against his skin and he groans, pulling her tighter against him before stilling her hips. Listening to her whimper of frustration.

"Got an idea… might work. Get up for a minute."

"Don't want too." She mutters but giggles when he tickles her side, raising off him. "Can't do much about the weight thing but I can do this."

She's not far enough along to worry about laying on her back but he still props a couple of pillows up. Smiling as she laughs as they adjust, she's clearly intrigued before smiling as he lines and up pushes back into her. Her eyes sliding closed, he reaches forward, gripping the headboard and her leg.

He knows she misses the weight but it's clear she also misses the way this tends to end with firmer shorter thrusts he can put his weight in. "Trust me?"

"Stupid question.'

She tucks her legs up beneath his arms. Feeling his hand slide down her leg before he starts moving. His movements firm and short, loving the way her eyes roll closed, her hips lifting to match his pace.

Neither last long and he groans softly as she cries out softly before gritting her teeth. Danny following her over the edge and angling to fall to her side. "Just like that.' She whispers as she rotates to face him, meeting the kiss and feeling his hand slide up her back.

"I love you."

"I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

* * *

Danny shakes his head as he watches Carmen and Maria argue in the kitchen. Paulie, Sean and Jack were in the backyard doing something. Ava joining him and Paul in the living room. "It's better to just let them fight it out.' Ava whispers as she settles beside Danny on the couch. 'Easier all the way around."

All eyes drift to the kitchen when Maria's voice raises above the music. "My kitchen. My stuff. My way."

Ava gripping Danny's arm as he goes to stand with whatever Carmen fires back at her.

"I got it.' He promises as he raises, moving that direction and getting a small smile of sympathy from Paul. He heads into kitchen, both women obviously annoyed and leans against the door frame. "Anyone need a time out?"

His tone even, watching as Maria's and Carmen's eyes dart towards him before turning on him completely.

"She's working to hard… she should be resting. Tell her... tell her she needs to rest, she works too hard..." Danny is not surprised that Maria interrupts before he can say anything.

"I'm pregnant not dying. I want to cook my family dinner. Me. Myself and I."

"You should ask for help… let others help you."

"I do when I need it. I don't need it. I need to be left alone in my kitchen to make things they way I like to make them."

"You aren't doing it rig…"

"I'm not doing it the way you want it done but you know what… I don't have too. This is my house Mami!"

"Well why even have me come over if you didn't want my help?"

"To spend time with you, not have you criticize my eve…'

"Alright…' he speaks over them both and finally steps in, watching as Maria huffs and turns to the stove. "Carmen. Why don't you go sit with Ana for a few minutes."

"I just…"

"Now." His tone changing and Carmen takes an even breath as she nods and steps out of the kitchen. Danny moving over to stand behind Maria, "Breathe for me."

"She's so frustrating…' Maria mutters, feeling his hands work into her shoulders. 'Why can't she just let me be?"

"I don't know but you can't get this worked up."

She rolls her eyes, can hear his half snort before he pulls her back against his chest. His arm wrapping around her shoulders, swaying gently back and forth before blowing out a slow long breathe. "I'm fine." She says even as she closes her eyes and let's the embrace continue.

He smiles as he feels the tension slowly leave her body, pressing a kiss against her hair before lower against her ear and down her neck. Maria humming in contentment before she squeezes his arm. "I love you." He whispers in her ear, "More everyday."

"I love you." She whispers it back, "Okay. I'm better."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure.' She promises as she turns in his arms, meeting him in a kiss. 'Thank you."

"I'll distract her." Danny promises and Maria gives a grateful smile.

"Okay."

* * *

He has to admit that the rest of the day goes smoother. Danny shaking his head and smiling as Carmen seems to take a step back and relax into the roll of guest. Letting Maria take the lead with dinner and conversation.

Danny smiling as Sophia comes up and presses a kiss against her stomach, "When the baby gets here?"

"August baby. After school." Sophia frowns,

"But that's too long."

"It has gotta grow, get big enough to be outside by itself."

"Oh…' Sophia nods, 'that makes sense. It still shouldn't take that long."

"Takes you a long time to get big and strong." Maria countered and Sophia nodded,

"I guess."

"Alright let's say goodbye and head on home. We got a bit of a drive to get there."

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

She smiles as she hugs her mother, meeting the cheek kiss and watching as Danny repeats the process. Both boys giving her a hug. "Again. Sooner than never."

"Yes Mami."

"I love you baby."

"I know. I love you too." Danny shuts the door behind them, laughing as Maria drops onto the couch and let's her head fall back.

"Wasn't that bad."

"Uh huh. So says the husband." He laughs, watching as she scratches her hands across her stomach.

"Stop itching." He teases, watching as her hand raises and clenches before flexing a few times. "Come on. Bath."

"Yes Sir."

He follows her into the bedroom, can hear the boys start a movie in the living room. "Want me to join you?"

"Yes."

* * *

"What's that look for?" Maria asks, watching as Danny glances put the window to the back yard.

"Did you move the chair?"

"You know I don't go out there. I'm not used to the whole yard thing."

"Right... just... I moved it over there last night for Sean and Paulie so they could have the yard to practice."

"Maybe they moved it back when they were done?" Maria reaches past him for the plates.

"Yeah... I guess."

"What's bothering you?" She asks softly, watching as he shrugs slightly.

"It's nothing." Danny shrugs, "Just not the first time something has moved but your right it's probably the boys."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
Late February (16 weeks)

Jack brings home a cold that sweeps through the house. Jack misses three days of school and then Sean misses two. Maria catching it just as Sean is getting better. While the cold had been annoying in the boys it took Maria out at the knees. She was miserable, cold one second and then hot the next.

She's sleeping like crap, which means he's sleeping like crap and everyone is just cranky.

He eases open the door, she's curled up on her side of the bed, facing the center and he smiles. It was way of 'requesting' to not touch her when she was sleeping. She was game for their normal sleeping position any time she felt well but when she was sick she truly wanted to be left alone. He showers and eases into the bed careful not to wake her.

He wakes briefly at 6 am when she gets up to use the restroom and frowns as he listens to the cough she tries to tame down before she climbs back into bed and pokes him. "Freezing."

She's burning up but he forms to her back pulling just the sheet over them. Neither of them really surprised when they wake later soaking wet as her fever breaks.

"This sucks." Maria mutters as they strip the bed, Danny tossing the spare sheets on the bed. Frowning as another coughing fit takes over her and she leans against the footboard of the bed. Breathing as deeply as she can for a few minutes and he waits until she settles before picking up the dirty sheets.

"I'll get this going." Danny says and she nods, watching as he leaves.

She's in the shower when he gets back and he makes the bed, not commenting as she steps out dressed in a pair of her leggings and one of his shirts. "I'm not going."

"I figured." He shoots back, watching as she climbs back into bed.

"You are." She says it firmly and he smiles, pressing a kiss against her head as he brings the blanket up over her shoulder.

"Yes Ma'am." He's not about to argue with her and she's mostly going to be sleeping anyways.

"Set an alarm I'll take Sean."

He does, leaving her in the bed and killing the lights as he exits the bedroom.

* * *

Sean frowns as he watches her step out of the bedroom. "You look like hell?"

"Your fault Sunshine. My fever is better. Just tired… come on… let's get you to class." Sean nods, walking out the jeep.

He gets to the car, turning and freezing. Maria's hands held up, a male standing behind her and he doesn't need to see the gun to know that it is there.

"Back inside… now." He glances at Maria, seeing her nod slightly and steps past her back into the house.

* * *

Sean watches as Maria keeps herself between him and the man. "Look just take whatever it is you want and leave okay."

"I can't… I can't do that… I have… no… I'm supposed to wait here… he's gonna call me."

"Who is gonna call you?"

"Shut up. Just… shut up!" Maria stands tall as the gun is pushed into her face. Watching as he glanced down before back up and aroudn the house "You're not supposed to be pregnant… why are you pregnant? Why is everything different? Who is... shut up.. sit down!"

Sean does when she nods, watching as the man paces the length of the living room. Maria settling beside him and giving him a quick glance before her attention goes back to the man, obviously sizing him up and tryig to figure out a plan.

* * *

Danny frowns at his phone, he had texted a couple of times and gotten no answer. Even texted Sean to see if he had gotten to school and also got no answer. Tries not to let it unsettle him more than it was. Telling himself she was probably just sleeping.

* * *

"If I don't answer that…' Maria says as the phone rings for the second time within two minutes. 'My husband is going to come home." Maria says softly, watching as the man sent her a quick glance.

"He can't come home… I'm not ready… you keep him from coming home!"

"If I don't answer he's gonna think that something is wrong and he's going to want to check on me."

"You'll tell him."

"I won't tell him." Maria winces as he grabs Sean, hauling him off the couch and pushing the gun into his cheek… 'Okay! Okay! I won't tell him."

"You keep him away!"

Maria's hands are shaking as she reaches for her phone,

"Speaker!" He demands and she keeps her eyes trained on him as she answers it.

"Yeah."

"Maria? Everything okay? I've been calling you all morning…'

"I'm tired, my head hurts. I was trying to sleep,' she holds Sean's gaze watching as he bends his head away from the gun, the fear in his eyes terrifying. 'I don't need you checking on me Danny."

"I just… do you need me to come home?"

"So we can both be miserable? What good would that do?"

"You sure you're …'

"Jesus Danny I'm fine. I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"I never said you weren't.' Maria let's her eyes close at the confusion in his voice. 'I'm just worried."

"I don't need you worrying about me Danny. I'm fine."

"Fine… you've been…"

"I don't need you telling me what I have been. I'm fine. I'm going back to bed!" She clicks off the phone, setting it back on the table. Watching as the man releases Sean, who immediately sits back down beside her, his hand warm on her own. She tries and mostly manages to smoother the coughing fit that wants to take over. Watches as the man slowly relaxes again, watches as Sean shifts beside her. Tunes into his muttering that 'everything was wrong.'

* * *

Danny frowns as he pushes open the door. She's standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" She asked as soon as he stepped into the room, watching as he frowned, paused as he scanned the house.

"I live here."

"You said you were staying at Joe's." he scanned the house again, couldn't place anything directly out of place.

"...I need to get a couple of things…'

"I need you to leave."

"We don't sleep separate in this house." He said as he walked towards her, hands gripping her arms lightly. She's stock still, tense in his arm and he scans the house again. The television is off, the house is quiet. Dinner isn't cooking.

"I can't get into it again with you tonight Danny. I have a headache, my back hurts, everything is just too hard…' he cups her face, her eyes are clear and they holding his own. She still too warm for his liking but it's clear she's with it. It's also clear that something is wrong. 'Just,' she stops, holds his gaze 'I need you to leave."

"Maria,' That is the absolute last thing that he wants to do but he doesn't know what is going on and he doesn't know what to do. He catches the slight flicker her eyes do over his shoulder, a brief moment before they are focused completely on him again. Makes himself take a slow even breathe. 'Alright…' he reaches up, let's his thumbs slide over her cheek softly, 'Boys?"

"Jack is at Damien's. Sean is with Javi.' she says it evenly, without a ounce of anything in her voice. Like she was stating the time,

"Okay…' he nods, hands tightening briefly on her face, taking another deep breathe, glances down to her hands and the way she wasn't moving them. Before back up to her eyes. "I love you."

"I know.' He pulls her forward, into a hug that she doesn't return. Hand still crossed tightly over her chest. 'I know that." She says softly, she's trembling but hiding it well.

"Top of the closest… bedside table… bottom drawer…" He says quickly, softly, before pulling back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Is all she says and he nods, pulling back and heading back towards the door. She's still standing in the center of the room, full view from the hallway, kitchen and bedrooms. Closes the door and let's his fists clench as he heads to his car.

Maria watches as the door opens completely and the man steps out. Sean still held in his grip, "Let go of him."

He does but keeps the gun trained on him. Sean crossing to her immediately, she tucks him behind her body, keeping herself between him and the man.

"Sit down…' is all he says and she does, it's clear he's getting tired, so is she. 'this will be done soon. You'll see... you'll remember."

* * *

Danny goes around the corner and kills the car. Phone already out and dialing his father, "Danny…'

"Something is wrong… I don't know what… She was weird at lunch and now… Something is wrong."

"Danny. Take a minute and a breath. You're not making any sense."

"Maria… I called her at lunch and we got into it over something stupid, I came home and the house was dark and nothing was on… dinner wasn't done. It was just weird, I think… I think someone is in the house with her."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me to go to Joe's,' Can hear the even breath that Frank took, 'and she said that Jack was at Damien's because they are working on their senior project, which I knew but she said Sean was at Javi's."

"Who is…"

"Her brother… her dead brother."

The silence is all the confirmation of his fears that he needs. Before a shuffling as his father starts moving.

"Call it in. Tell them to run silent. Meet you up the block. I'm on my way."

* * *

Maria frowned as she watched the man pace the living room, Sean sitting beside her, hand held tightly in her own.

"I have to pee.' She said softly, watching as the man glanced at her. 'And I haven't eaten, none of us have eaten anything."

"You,' he stops and shakes his head before nodding slightly 'Fine… you try anything foolish. I'll put a bullet in him."

"You've got the gun."

"Leave the door open!"

She presses a hand against her stomach, trying to soothe the restless babies inside her, before pushing open the door to the bathroom. Wastes no time in relieving the pressure in her bladder. Bites her bottom lip as she stares up at the ceiling, the tears she's been controlling threatening to spill in the relative peace of the bathroom. Fights them off by taking a slow even breathe.

"Hurry up!"

"I've got a baby on my bladder! Gotta give me a minute."

"Maria… I'm cold.' Sean says softly as she finishes, washing her hands.

"Can I get…' she points to the closet, 'jacket."

"No funny business.'

"Of course not…' she grips the door, opens it towards him and pulls out the jacket for Sean, tossing it towards him before reaching up.

"What are you doing?"

"Just getting a blanket.'

She says as she points to the blanket, watching as the man nods,

"Fine…' She grips it, feelings the gun tucked into the fabric and prays to god that it's loaded.

Carrying it towards the couch. Sets it over her lap and let's the gun drop between her thighs as he snatches the blanket from her… shaking it out roughly before sighing and throwing it back at her. She wraps the blanket around her shoulder, drags her legs underneath it with her.

"Sean… try to close your eyes for a bit…' he glances towards her, her eyes steady and nods slightly.

"Okay."

"You both are staying here! You're staying here until I know what is going on, why is everything is different! Everything is just... it's wrong! He'll tell me why it's wrong!'

"Okay…' Maria appeases 'but it's late… and it's been hours. He's just going to lay down out here and close his eyes. Nothing else... he's just going to lay down." When the man finally nods she nods to Sean. He does, resting his head on the corner of the couch, facing the back of the couch and closing his eyes. She tucks her hands inside the blanket, watching as he glances at her. Fingers the gun slowly before carefully opens the cylinder to feel that it is loaded.

"I still need to eat something."

"SHUT UP!" He shouts at her and she clicks the cylinder back into place. "You'll eat when this is over!'

"This can be over if you would just tell me what you want!"

"SHUT UP… Just shut up!" He's got the gun pointing at her before he points it at the Sean "I swear to god if you don't shut your goddamn mouth I'm gonna shoot him! I don't need both of you!"

He holds the stare for a second before his hand drops and she nods, raising and aiming in one smooth move.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Danny feels his heart drop at the rapid fire flashes through the window, the gunshots echoing through the street. The car alarms going off in the driveway.

"GO! Go! Go." He's behind swat, the door slamming open to see Maria standing barefoot in the middle of the room, gun trained on a downed male.

"Gun!"

"Secured… everything is secured." Maria says evenly, letting the officer take the gun, checking the pulse on the ground. Danny pulling her into his arms before checking her carefully. "I'm fine… we're both fine." His eyes going to where Sean was laying, "Keep your eyes closed!" Maria says, stepping away from him to where Sean was trying to sit up.

"I'm not afraid…'

"Just do as I say…' her tone is harsh but he just nods, Danny helping her lead him out of the room. Maria shivering in the coolness of the air. Danny stripping out of his jacket and wrapping it around her.

"You…' he pulls them both into his arms, letting his eyes close.

"What happened?"

"I gotta give a debrief… he's… he was waiting on a phone call, I don't know… he wouldn't tell me.' She blows out a slow breath before shaking her head, tears filling her eyes. 'I'm sorry."

"No.' His hand is firm and hard against her cheek. 'No Sorry's…"

"Danny?' She's close to tears, the stress of the day finally catching up to her, Danny tugging her firmly against him. Sean hugging them both. Keeping her pressed between them.

"Bus,' Danny says to an officer and they nod, calling immediately. Danny reaching out to cup Sean's face. 'You okay?"

"I'm okay." Sean said seriously, watching as he nods.

Frank frowns as he comes up on the scene… Danny, Maria and Sean standing in the middle of the walkway. Steps out of his car and watches as everyone around him stands to attention. Waves them off as he crosses to the where they are standing. Danny keeps his eyes closed, holding her tightly, her head tucked into his neck.

"We're okay,' Sean says softly and she nods but she's not pulling back.

"I'm sorry…' she whispers and Danny shakes his head firmly, wrapping his hands in her hair and tugging lightly, pulling back enough to hold her eyes. 'I was such an asshole and…' she's hiccuping again and fresh tears are starting.

"Hey. Hey… you did what you needed to do.' He says firmly. 'Did he hurt you?"

"No…' she says it firmly, 'no… he just… he was crazy and he wasn't making any sense and he wouldn't tell us what he wanted."

"Okay… okay… breathe… ' he says firmly, 'just breathe Maria."

Her hands are tight on his shirt and he pulls her closer. "Dad! Dad!" Jack's voice,

"Let him in.' Frank calls and the uniform raises the tape and Jack is storming across the street.

"Dad!"

"Here…' Maria pulls away from him suddenly, her hands on Jack's face.

"Are you okay?" She asks firmly and he nods, clearly surprised.

"I'm fine. I promise. I'm fine.' She nods, scanning him carefully before hugging him tightly. "You're shaking."

"Where the hell is the bus!"

"It's coming." An officer promises and Jack casts helpless confused eyes to his Dad.

"Danny…'

"Here… I'm right here." He says as he pulls her back into his arms, "I got you. You're safe… everyone is safe."

"I'm sorry…'

"Just breathe…' he says softly, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her. Feels Jack and Sean do the same thing, Sandwiching her between the three of them. 'Just breathe…"

She calms down slowly, her hands still clenched in his shirt. Her face pressed against his neck and he keeps his slow mantra going in her ear. The ambulance shows up after what seems like forever and the officers direct them over to where they are standing.

"Hey… the EMT's are just gonna check you out okay."

"Okay…' she says softly,

"Boys… stay with your grandpa."

"Okay…' she's reluctant to step away from them '

"Just a few minutes…" her grip is tight on Sean's shirt though and Danny can see the tension in his eyes. "Maria…' he brings his hand down to her stomach, feels hers follow. 'Just a couple of minutes. He's gonna be right here… you'll see him the whole time."

"Okay…'

* * *

Danny helps her into the back of the ambulance, she's shaking again. Watching as they wrap a blanket around her shoulders. "Are you any pain?"

"No… just a headache."

He relaxed as her vitals came back fine, blood sugar a little low but still safe.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast. He… he surprised us leaving the house…"

"Just…' Danny cut her off. 'Just wait until everyone is here… so you only have to tell it once."

"Okay…' Danny watched as the man glanced between then before down Maria's outfit. The tank top and leggings her normal 'errands' or 'relaxing' outfit since the baby.

"Baby…' Maria's eyes darts to him and he leans forward, taking both of her hands in his. 'Did he… did he hurt you?"

"No.' She said it firmly and Danny let out a shuddering breath 'no… he barely even touched us…"

"Okay…

"Reagan,' they both glanced down to where the Sgt Dooley was standing, 'you up for talking?"

"Just give us a minute…' he nods,

"Lt Carver is on the way as well."

"Okay."

* * *

She shrugs into the jacket before glancing down to her bare feet and an officer goes in to get her a pair of socks and sneakers with permission from the techs. Bringing them back out to her.

* * *

"What happened?"

"I was gonna take Sean to school, I wasn't feeling well this morning and my back was sore and everything was just… I was just tired." She says as she gestures to her stomach. "I was just gonna rest… I'm so tired…"

"We will make this as quick as we can." Carver says softly, watching as Danny rubbed her shoulders.

"He came around the back of the car and he had the gun, told us to get back inside. Made us sit on the couch, said that he was waiting on something. I couldn't get him to make sense and he just said he was waiting for a phone call. Then he would be able to leave… Danny called and set him off. Told me to make sure… make sure he didn't call back."

"I just…' she closes her eyes, takes a deep breathe 'he kept ranting and raving and he was all over the place."

"Breathe.' Danny says softly and she takes a deep breath and then a second one.

"Danny came home and he told me to get rid of him… get rid of him or he would shoot Sean. So I did and Danny told me where the gun was when he hugged me before he left. I asked if we could get a blanket, and then he set off again. I didn't have any other choice… he wasn't gonna leave."

"His phone is non functional…' Carver said softly 'doesn't even power on. His name is Peter Brownson… he's got a long history of psychiatric problems. Do you guys have somewhere to stay tonight?"

"Yeah." Danny says.

"We will finish up here and then tomorrow after some rest. I need you to come down and give your statements."

"Okay.'

"Get some rest… all of you."

"Dooley…' he turns, 'we're not working tomorrow."

"You'll have the rest of the week Reagan. Take care of your family."

"Thank you."

"Can… can I have my phone, my medicine." Maria asks softly and they nod.

"Yeah. I'll go in with Danny. Let you get some stuff."

"Thanks." Danny leads her over to his father, who wraps an arm around her. Surprised when she leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

Sean walks over a few minutes later with Jack. Both boys taking over. Danny is out in 5 minutes with three bags.

"Pop?"

"Of course."

* * *

Danny is not surprised she is passed out by the time they get to his father's house, seat leaned back, eyes closed.

"Can you get her?" Frank asked and he nods, watching as the boys grab their bags. Danny lifting her into his arms. Walking up the path. Watched as Frank opened the guest bedroom and Danny navigating her through to the bed.

"She hasn't eaten." Sean says softly and Danny nods.

"Heat some soup. I'll get her to eat it when it's done."

"Okay."

* * *

Danny watches as she finishes the soup, water and then the sandwich he makes her. Sean doing the same before the day catches up with him. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"Us too."

They say their good nights and Danny follows her into the bedroom and then into the in suite bathroom.

"Shower with me?"

"Of course."

"I love you." She whispers and he nods. Meeting her kiss, and wrapping his hands through her hair. He tugs her back, dipping to meet and hold her eyes.

"I know and I know you didn't mean anything today… I know."

"I just needed you to be safe… to be okay and…'

"I know.' He says and she blows out a deep breathe, stepping forwards and he holds her. "I know and I'm sorry… I knew something was off and I should have…"

"No…' she shakes her head, 'no. We're fine. Sean is fine. I am fine. The babies… we're all fine."

"Okay…' he reaches over, turning the shower on, just this side of hot and guides her underneath it. Steps up behind her, both hands wrapped around her.

* * *

They stay in the shower until it runs cold and he gets out, helping her dry off and he gripped the bag, opening to give her one of his shirts which she quickly shrugged into before a pair of her sleep shorts. He pulled on the flannel pants and followed her into the bed. She pulled his arm completely around her, his hand sliding down to her stomach and felt hers cover his own.

"That gun went off…' Danny said softly and felt her hand tighten on his own. '...saw the flashes and… Jesus Maria…' he presses a kiss against her neck. '...scared out of my mind."

"You saved our lives…' she said softly, 'I knew about the ones in the bedroom but not the closet."

"I love you…' he says, and she turns, facing him. 'I love you so much."

"I know Danny…' she kisses him, feels his hand curl around the back of her head. 'I know…' They both are crying again and she pushes herself across and against him. His arms tight, she's exhausted though and his heart beat beneath her ear and his arm around his shoulders.

"I love you."

"I know… I know."

* * *

It's late… she knows that, the room dark and the fan keeping the house cool. Danny is still holding her tightly but clearly awake, his fingers idle on her shoulders. "You could have gotten up."

"Not a chance." He says softly, 'You needed sleep."

"So do you."

"I got some, come on…' she heads to the bathroom, meets him in the kitchen. Frank is there with the boys, talking low about something. Jack raises when he sees her and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" He asked and she nodded, feeling his own. Surprised when Sean joins from the other side, "Thank you.' Jack says as he pulls back, meeting Maria's confused glance. 'You saved my brother's life. You saved your life. You saved this one's life." She covered his hand on her stomach. "You know you're kind of a badass."

She laughs and he smiles at her.

"Thank you.'

"Come on. Sean is gonna make breakfast."

"Awesome."

"Coffee?"

"Yes please."

"I don't have decaf." Frank murmurs, watching as Sean laughs.

"Oh she doesn't accept any of that swill.' Sean says with a dead set steady expression.

"Alright then."

"My doctor has allowed one cup a day."

* * *

"We gotta go to the station."

"I can tell them to stuff it."

"No… It's fine Danny, I just want to get it done with…"

"Okay."

* * *

It's tiring, and Danny is waiting for her when she is done. Sean had been pretty easy and Danny had given his statement of their conversations. But hers had been more involved, more in depth due to the use of force. When she steps out she looks tired… looks ready to sleep again for another 12 hours.

"We still have the rest of the week?"

"Yes."

"Thank you.' Maria says softly and the Sergeant nods, watching as she turns to Danny and he cups her cheek softly. Before she turns back to face Dooley. Danny's arm wrapped around her shoulder, silently offering support. 'Have we figured out why he was there?"

"Yeah.' Dooley says softly, 'looked into the history of the address. The person who owned the house before you, was his Grandmother, his mother would stay there." Dooley opened the file, watching as Maria and Danny both focus on him as he pulls out the photo. "Could be related to you." Maria nods as she stares at a woman who could be her sister. "He was off his meds and had walked out his long term care center. No family left."

"Thank you.' She turns her attention back to Danny and gets a small smile. 'Take me home?"

"Done?" Danny asks softly as he glances over to the Sergeant. Watching as he nods, the moods solemn all the way around.

"We're done."

* * *

Dooley frowns as he watched Danny wrap an arm around her shoulder, Sean stepping to her other side and taking her hand. It was these little moments that hit him the hardest.

How well they hide it at work. Turns as Davis steps up.

"She okay?"

"She will be."

"It's hard. Sometimes to remember that they aren't just partners."

"They are partners." Dooley says softly and Davis nods, "Just in every sense of that word."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Frank has someone clean the house while they are giving their statements and sends Danny a quick text saying everything was taken care of. Jack brings their bags back over and meets them at the house. Danny watching as Maria crosses her hands across her chest, glancing around the room before meeting his gaze. Her expression steady but tired. Danny rubbing a hand over her shoulder. "Why don't you lay down? Catch a nap."

"Okay…' The kiss is soft and he watches as she disappears into the bedroom and closes the door softly,

* * *

Danny goes over the house, checking doors and windows. Checks in to see Maria laying down on her side, arms wrapped around her pillow. Sleeping, even if it didn't appear to be completely peaceful. Before he turns to Sean's room and takes a slow breath before knocking softly. "Come in." Sean is sitting on his bed, reading a book that he sets aside as Danny steps in. "Hey Bud. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"I mean honestly okay because if you are not. That is okay." Danny says softly, watching as Sean nods, glancing to the window before taking a slow breath.

"I mean I knew she loved me but I didn't think she loved me like you did… or you know, close to it."

Danny frowns slightly because that was not where he thought his head was gonna be at. "What do you mean?"

"She reacted like a Mom…' Sean said softly and Danny took an even breathe, 'when he was threatening me I could see the same fear that you would have or Mom would have."

"She's known you guys forever and she's been mostly living here for years. You had to know that she loves you."

"Yeah I know that. I knew that. I did. I knew and she treats us great, and keeps us out of trouble. I just… having her step in front of me… that was terrifying and relieving at the same time. She didn't even think Dad, not about herself, not about the baby… she just did it." Sean shudders slightly and Danny nods, squeezing his shoulder.

"I want you to schedule a few appointments with the guy that I talk too. Give you some tools to go through this." Danny says softly and Sean nods, watching as Danny does as well, Danny cupping his head gently before standing. "And if you need to talk, you let me know."

"Okay."

* * *

She's dozing and he wastes no time in crawling in beside her and settling against her back. Feeling her hand drag his up between her breasts and tug him closer.

"Thank you." He whispers into her shoulder, feeling her shudder slightly.

"We were both coming out of it…' she said softly and he let's his eyes close because he knew the end of that statement and he couldn't imagine losing one of them. Let alone both of them.

"I love you." He says softly, feeling her nod.

"We're gonna be okay." Maria says softly, and he nods, pressing a kiss against her shoulder.

"I'm gonna schedule a few appointments with my Doc for Sean…' Maria nods and Danny squeezes her lightly. 'How are you?"

"I have my own appointments…' she says softly, 'IA didn't demand it because I wasn't technically on duty but it was highly suggested."

"Probably a good idea all the way around." Danny admits, feeling Maria nod.

"I wasn't going to lose him…' Maria said softly as she rotates to her back and then to face him, feels his hand cup her face. '.. I just wasn't."

"I get it. Believe me. I get it."

* * *

Danny holds her hand as the Doctor moves the wand around until she finds a heartbeat and turns the screen to face them. Pointing to the heart and then the babies face. "There it is… nice and strong."

"Thank you…' Maria whispers and the Dr Yoli gives a nod, focusing again and moving until she located Baby B.

"Both are good Maria, okay?" She nods quickly and Danny presses a kiss against the back of her hand. "They are both fine and sound great. You're fever wasn't too high, you're vitals are good. Everything looks really good." Dr Yoli says softly, watching as Maria nods, Dannie as well. "Just try to relax as much as you can and take care of yourself. You are speaking with someone about what happened?"

"I got an appointment… I just,' she blows out a slow breathe, 'I just needed to hear them."

"Of course. I'll give you both a minute and then we will set your next appointment." Maria squeezes her hand and smiles as she leaves the room. Danny helping her sit up and pulling her into a tight hug. Feeling her return it.

"I love you.' she says softly, and he hums, his hand weaving into her hair.

"I love you.' he whispers it back against her ear. 'More every day."

* * *

She'd edgy and still not feeling great but does agree that talking it out with someone not her husband or step-son helps her get a grip on the fear that has been lingering since the episode.

She goes to see the same guy that they are seeing so she doesn't have to re-tell the whole thing over and over again. Admits she likes his frankness and at other times his gentle approach.

"I knew I would do anything for them…' she says softly, watching as the doctor nods. 'But I wasn't expecting the fear."

"It's hard to watch the people you love face danger."

"I do it everyday with Danny…' she swipes a stray tear that slides down watching as he nods.

"Danny signed up for the same job, you have done this job with him for years. You learned how to process him facing danger in a way that makes your partnership work. You know he is capable of handling himself. You know how he is going to handle himself. Sean is a child, a child that you love…' she nods quickly, 'it's normal for that to affect you differently."

"I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to him."

"Thankfully you don't need to know. He's fine. You're fine. How are you processing the shooting?"

"I gave him every option to change what happened… I tried reasoning with him. I tried talking to him. He was becoming more dangerous, more erratic."

"Okay. That it happened in your home?"

"Danny and the boys are my home. The house is just a house."

"Okay. That's a very honest answer. How are you feeling?"

"I wish there was more I could have done for Sean… to keep him from having to witness…'

"You saved his life. That's what he witnessed Maria."

"Yeah?" The Doctor nodded watching as she does as well. "Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Danny glances up as Maria steps in through the door. "Hey."

"Hey." She crosses to him, settling beside him on the couch, feeling his hand surround hers.

"You okay?"

"I think so,' Maria says softly, 'gonna take some time but I think so. Sean okay?"

"Yeah… I think it just scared everyone."

"I've never loved anyone like this Danny…' she says softly, feeling his hand squeeze her. 'I mean…" the tears surprise her but he just pulls her closer, feels her take a deep breathe. "He's fine and I'm fine and you are fine but…'

"I know." He presses a kiss against her forehead, "I know."

She closes her eyes, takes a few slow even breathes. "I didn't expect to be as scared as I was… as I still am."

"It gets easier… longer you live with it." She chuckles,

"I don't believe you."

"Alright… you learn to ignore it better."

"That I will believe."

* * *

"I think you should go.' Danny says and Maria glances up,

"I'm not really in the mood."

"They know that but still.. I think it would be good. Get out for a bit."

"Yeah?" Maria asks softly,

"Besides if you skip a planning session god only knows what you are gonna walk into next."

"Truth."

* * *

She dresses warmly, smiling as Danny wraps his arms around her, hands low on her stomach. "I gotta take you out more.' He says as he smiles at their reflection.

"Show me off?"

"I got a beautiful wife. I should show you off."

"Charmer.' She tugs on the end of her sweater and Danny shakes his head, flattening his hands on either side of her stomach. 'I'm gonna get huge."

"I love it."

"Me too…' she says softly, 'Alright. Get you're distracting me."

* * *

She pulls up to Erin's place, smiling as Eddie climbs out of her car as well. A bunch of papers in her arm. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Flowers."

"Flowers? Okay. I don't know anything about flowers."

"Me either… we can just go with pretty."

Erin has a light dinner already on the table and Maria settles with a smile. "So… flowers?"

"Flowers."

"You know this was supposed to be done like… months ago."

"I know… I know… I had time. I know I had time."

"Come on. Let's see what you have so far."

* * *

Maria shakes her head as the final list changes 3 times before Erin takes it away. "Alright. Done. Next."

"I just want it to be perfect. Maybe the..."

"Nothing is perfect.' Maria says softly and Eddie glances back to her. 'It's a day Eddie… it's one day in your life and yes. It's going to be a beautiful day but it's one day.. one day in your life with Jamie."

Erin bites her lip, hiding her surprise behind the wine glass.

"I just…"

"You wanted us to tell you if you're turning into a bridezilla…' Maria said evenly, 'I love you but you are driving me crazy. We just spent 4 hours discussing flowers."

Eddie glances over to Erin before back to Maria. "You only get married once."

"Hopefully."

"I have thought about this day since I was a little girl. I just want it to be special."

"Are the flowers going to make it special or the man at the end of the aisle…'

"Right."

"Just… this is nice and all' she says as she gestures across the table. 'But remember. It's just things. The day is about you and Jamie and promising to spend the rest of your lives with each other. The promise you are making."

"Thank you."

"Kay… can we please move on from flowers."

* * *

She has a headache by the time Eddie leaves and Erin gives her a smile. "I can't believe you called her out."

"Four… hours. Four hours. Four of them Erin..."

"It's sweet."

"You need to redefine that word. Can it be July… and this be over."

"It's not that bad."

"She takes a year to get moving and now she wants it done in 4 months."

"You did it in three weeks."

"I didn't have a guest list or a venue or all of these other things."

"I know… I know. There is only a few more details left to handle. So we didn't address it but I am gonna ask you. How are you?"

"I'm talking to someone… we're all a little raw. But mostly okay."

Danny smiles as Maria comes up behind him, her arms wrapping low around his stomach as she lays her head against his shoulder. "Good morning."

"Good Morning." He echoes, feeling her arms squeeze him lightly.

"You weren't in bed with me this morning."

"Was gonna surprise you with breakfast. You didn't stay asleep. Ready to go back to work?"

"Gotta be better than sitting around here all day. I swear we've been off more than we have been there lately."

"They understand." He murmurs as he turns to face her, letting his fingers brush against the skin of her shoulder. Over the scar and meets the kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine…' she says into the kiss. 'Really, Danny. I'm fine."

.

* * *

Maria clips the gun to her belt, watching as Danny does the same before holding the door open for her. They get a call out immediately. Maria riding with him as they head towards the scene. Both grateful to let them focus on something else for awhile, at least until they get there and the case leads them down a path they thought was closed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen  
Early March

* * *

He's edgy and it shows in his movements. "I don't want you near this case."

"I don't want you near this case.' She shoots back at him and he scowls. 'I'm serious. You're too close and you're not thinking clearly."

"He burned down my home Maria! They wanted to burn my family!"

"And they are here! You are here but if you lose your head about this you're not going to be! They're dangerous Danny!"

"I'm fine!"

The eyebrow she raises at him and the way the noise dies outside the break room tells him the opposite. "You're fine huh…' Maria says softly, 'what about me? I don't get a say."

"That's not fair."

"You don't want me near this case because you get reckless when shit is too close. You get reckless and you make mistakes and people get hurt." He sighs as he steps forward, surprised when she steps back from him, eyes wide. Clear that she wasn't about to back down from this. "I get it. I do Danny but I'm not gonna support it."

"If it was your home?'

"_**You**_ are my home. _**You and the boys**_ are my home."

"I can't walk away from this." He says softly and he hates the way she nods, the way she glances away from him. "I can't."

"Then keep your head, don't let him get to you." He sighs as she pushes past him and the door closes behind her with just enough force to convey her annoyance.

* * *

He has to admit that she probably had a fucking point as he holds the ice against his jaw. Watching as Dooley paces across from him, the man going to start and stop twice before resuming his pacing. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. Obviously."

"We have nothing to hold him on Reagan. Nothing to go off of and then you go and get into a brawl with the man!"

"He pushed me first."

"Because you got in his face!" Danny glances away, catches sight of Maria's face through the window, the set of her jaw and the way she was pointedly **not** looking at him. Forced himself to glance back to Dooley, who was also not looking between the two of them. "I'm cutting him loose. Go home."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

The car ride is silent, Maria staring out the window at traffic and he doesn't know what to say that won't piss her off further so he just turns on some light music to try and drown out the silence. He's not surprised that she gets out of the car before they are fully stopped. The door slamming closed behind her and he takes a moment to breathe before getting out of the car and following her into the house. Jack and Sean are both sitting at the table and glance to him with a raised eyebrow. "Should we ask?"

"No… can you guys order a pizza?"

"Maria pissed off because of what happened to your face?"

"Kinda. Don't worry about it. I'll talk to her in a bit."

* * *

She does come out for dinner but still doesn't say a word to him and the boys fill the void with a couple of stories from school until she clears the table. Danny stepping into the kitchen to stand next to her at the sink. "Mar…'

"Don't start this now." Her voice is quiet but the edge he rarely heard with anyone other than her family was in it and had never been directed towards him.

"We need to…' he's surprised that she drops the bowl in the sink, the noise echoing through the room. 'Maria!" He grabs the towel as he falls in step behind her, surprised that the bedroom door slams in his face. Surprised further when it locks the next second.

Sean sticking his head out keeps him from banging on the door until she opens it. "Go back to bed."

Sean holds up both hands, disappearing back into his room.

* * *

He takes a shower in the guest room and settles on the couch to stare at the television until nearly 2 am, when the door to the bedroom opens and she steps out to head to the fridge. After a water bottle and some tylenol, he tracks her progress but doesn't say anything. She does pause as she trudged back to the bedroom, bottle held in her hand. "There is a guest bed."

"It's too big." He mumbles because he had thought about it but couldn't stomach crawling in there alone.

"Come to bed."

He doesn't make her ask twice or give her a chance to change her mind, he's tired. Can tell she is too and doesn't comment when she turns the television off. The low tones of music she keeps playing fill the air. He crawls in beside her, lightly touching her arm and sighs in relief when she lifts it so he can form to her back. "Don't talk about it."

"I love you." He says instead, feeling her take a slow breathe, nodding slightly.

"I love you."

* * *

He still doesn't sleep well but he takes comfort in holding her. In her even breathing and the way she relaxes in his arms. He does manage to drift off later, wakes to her shifting, opening his eyes as she rotates to face him. His hand pressed against her cheek, brushing the hair back out of her face. Felt hers do the same, trailing over his cheek and lets out a slow breath.

"You were right. I let him get to me."

"You understand you played into his hands?" Danny nods, watching as she does as well, "I don't like this Danny,"

"I don't either."

* * *

It doesn't get better but he remembers her face. Remembers the silence that followed. One thing he had learned with her is that she didn't fight, not the way he was used too. She made her point and walked away until they could talk about it without screaming. It was effective as hell because he didn't handle silence well and he hated when she was upset.

This asshole was running circles around him and it takes digging his nails into palms to not react when he taunts Linda's death in his face. When he taunts about the ring on his finger. But it's also when he knows that he doesn't know about Maria, or the pregnancy. Makes him realize that he has been partnered mostly with Santos during his interactions with him. Maria observing from behind the safety of the glass. Something that Santos and Maria both point out as he steps out.

"If he doesn't know… he can't use it against you." Maria says softly, and he nods, blowing out a slow breathe because he couldn't stand the thought of someone trying to use her against him. Santos giving a tense smile as he makes a gesture to his desk. Danny nodding, watching as the man leaves them both alone for a second, tucked into a corner.

"I need you to be safe… I…' he trails off and she steps past him into the break room. Danny following, glad that it's empty as he pulls her into a hug, feels her return it.

"I'm right here Danny. I'm fine. You're fine." She can feel him nod, surprised when he pulls back until his hands frame her face.

"This is hell."

"This is hard.' She corrects softly and he nods because he hadn't counted on it being this hard. 'It's hard."

"I know,' he steals a kiss before they both take a deep breathe. 'Let's get lunch and go bother Erin."

"Okay."

* * *

Erin agreeing that they did have enough for a phone tap and Maria giving him a small smile as him and Santos geared up. "Nothing heroic Danny. Bring him in… give us time to find something on the rest of it." Maria says softly and he nods, "If we take out someone as high as him cleanly... it will rattle cages."

It's late and beside Santos they are the last ones in the office. Maria gripping his jacket and stalling his progress to follow Santos who gives a tight smile and proceeds to the elevator.

"I'm serious Danny… Nothing stupid. Nothing iffy."

"We'll be back in a bit." He promises and she nods. Letting him go.

* * *

He gets home late, not surprised to find her curled up on the couch, blanket wrapped around her. "How did it go?"

"Clean. Gonna buy us some time to shake some bushes." Danny crosses to her,

"Okay.' She said softly, 'we will get them."

"I don't know what to tell the boys."

"We don't need to tell them anything until we have something."

Danny nods, dropping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"I knew who you were when we started this Danny… I know how you get… I just…' she trails off and he waits her out. 'You're not gonna get free passes."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the things I would let you get away with because you were my partner… I'm not gonna let slide as your wife. It's hard to find the balance but there are going to be some hard lines."

Danny squeezed her shoulder, "Our job is dangerous…'

"And if I went at a suspect like you did with…' the scowl that settled on his face answered for him, 'so why should I tolerate it?"

"You have a point… but I can't do this job…'

"If you can't do this job safely Danny.' The tears that hint at her eyes hit him hard. "That's a problem. I'm not asking you to change who you are. I'm asking you to think, you are smart enough to do this job correctly… to think about what you are doing and I reserve the right to call you on it when you're being stupid. Just like you would."

"Deal."

—


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Mid March

.

* * *

"Jesus…' Maria mutters in the morning as she tries to button her pants and can't. Danny raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"How does this happen overnight?"

He doesn't say anything, just gives a small smile. "We will stop on the way home and get some things to bridge you over."

"You would love this." She mutters softly and can't help but smile as he comes up. Behind her, his hand curving around her stomach, his lips against her neck.

"I do…' he lets his fingers slide up and down her sides, loves the slow hitch in her breathing as she shifts against him. '... this means everything is going just the way that it is supposed to. Our babies are strong, growing and' he presses a kiss against her neck, just below her ear. 'Safe. With you."

"We do not have time…' she mutters even as he trails another few kisses against her neck.

"We can make time."

"Convince the boys to go to their friends tonight."

"Done." He pulls away, enjoys the put out scowl on her face as she strips out of her pants and reaches past them for a pair of larger ones.

* * *

Danny smiles as she circles the department slowly. Finds 4 pairs of pants that will grow with her and a few shirts to get her through. "I'll do a full scale shopping day with Erin. This is just until we get some time together."

"Hey… you need clothes." He smirks as she ruffles through the different bras before shrugging. She finds one that doesn't look uncomfortable or ugly as sin. Danny laughing with her as he presses a kiss to her cheek. "I'm gonna go wander and get something. Meet me up front?"

"Sure."

He smiles as she comes up a few minutes later, pushing a cart and he shakes his head as she gives a small smile. "I got a surprise for you."

"Oh…'

"Gotta wait until we get home."

* * *

She smiles as they come home to an empty house, "Boys?"

"Friends houses. Like requested."

"Good man. Light dinner?"

"Sandwich?" She nods, watching as he does as well. Disappears into the bedroom to shower and change. She pauses in front of the mirror, nervous for some stupid reason. She does know that she doesn't need this but hopes Danny will enjoy it. It's not even that risky but it's obvious what it's for. She tugs on the robe and goes to join him at the table.

"Feel better." She nods, accepting the food and the kiss. He finishes off his sandwich before taking their plates and putting them away. She disappears into the bedroom, waits for him to come looking for her. Is not disappointed as he steps in a few moments later.

She meets the kiss, smiles as his hands go to the belt of her robe. She smiles as he pauses as his hand meets the silk beneath his hand. Pulling back as he slides the robe apart. It's deep red ends mid thigh. Dips low enough in the front to tease and he pushes the robe over and down her arms. "Where have you been hiding this?"

"Surprise.' She says softly, watching as he smiles. 'Impulse buy."

"Good impulse…' he says softly. Pressing a kiss against her lips, his hand sliding down her back. 'I don't want to take this off of you… you look fucking amazing."

"That can be arranged.' She lets her hand slide down and undo buttons. Slowly, carefully, let's her hands fan out over his stomach, sliding up. Enjoying the way he shifts under the contact and the way he shrugs out of the shirt. Letting it slide down his arms, she lifts onto her toes to meet him in a kiss. She teases, backing up as he presses for more, his hand hooking around her back and the low growl as she tips her head back. Breaking the kiss before he can deepen it. The light gasp as he pulls her forward against him. His hand disappearing into her hair to hold her into a kiss.

"Needy,' she mumbles against his lip and let's the kiss deepen,

"I'll show you needy." He walks her back towards the bed, smiling as she reclines back against the pillows, the nightgown teasing her from view and he follows. Loving the way she arches against his heat and the low groan as he licks across her top lip.

Maria groans as his hands run over the silk of her nightgown, the sensation teasing across skin that was already too damn sensitive.

"I didn't think this through…'

"I think you thought it through just enough.' Danny pitches to her side, setting his fingers against her neck, down between her breasts before across the silk and down her stomach, sliding back up just as slowly. Adding a bit more pressure, dragging the silk up higher on her thighs. Maria smiles into the kiss as he discovers she is bare beneath the silk. His hand moving down her thigh before moving back up the inside. She's wet and lifts her hips into his touch, moaning softly as he teases across her before moving his hand away.

"Don't you dare,'

He ignores her, his lips sliding against her neck, pressing a kiss against her breastbone before the slope of each breast. She can feel the heat of his breath as he moves down, his lips pressing against the inside of her thigh before the opposite side, Her hand is against his head, not pushing but wanting the connection to him.

"You good?" He asks softly, his easing her legs up onto his shoulders, his hands sliding up her sides, over the skin of her stomach. Not surprised she laid her hand over them just below her breasts.

They weren't as sore but she was expecting them to be sore. She nods and the low moan that filters through the room as he licks across her, inside her. Her body raising hard into the touch, he drags a hand back down, hooking his arm around her hips and holding her still.

It doesn't take long to push her over and when she doesn't push him away he goes for the second. Looking up to watch her body bow with the pleasure in her system, the deep red of the silk offsetting against her skin and when he presses two fingers inside her, he loves watching the way her body gives into her orgasm. Collapsing into the bed, eases the pressure immediately as she pushes at him, crawls up her body to lay beside her.

She pulls him into a kiss, and then lays beside him as she catches her breathe, her eyes closing as he starts slow even kisses against her neck before he does a low growl of protest as she rolls to her side facing away from him. Drags the nightgown up out of their way before pushing inside her.

She grits her teeth out of habit, pressing her face into the pillow beneath her head to muffle the moans that want to escape. Danny doing the same against the skin of her shoulder as her body convulsed around him, pulling him with her. Both breathing hard for a few moments. He's surprised as she takes his hand and slides it slowly up to cup her breast. He takes the cue from her,

"They are heavy…' she murmurs softly and he hums like he understands but he doesn't, just trusts her. She rotates to her back, pulls the fabric clear of her skin and blows out a slow breathe, 'I just…' she's edgy and he gets it, slides his hand firmly down her body again.

She pulls her leg up and pushes it out to give him room and he slides two fingers into her, curving them forward. He meets the kiss, until she can't, both breathing hard until she groans softly. Her body clenching around his fingers,

"Shower?" He asks softly once her breathing settles and she nods her head, kissing him lightly.

"Food?"

"I'll order Pizza.' He says softly, watching as she stands and moves to the bathroom.

* * *

They eat at the table, Maria once again wrapped in a robe but this time he knows she's bare beneath it. They polish off half a pizza each and chase it with water before Danny smiles as she straddles his lap on the chair. Meets the kiss and loves the press her body against his, the feeling of the changes in her body. He groans as she shifts enough to get his robe out of the way. Sliding down in one smooth motion, simply rocking against him, loosing and tightening muscles in a way that should be fucking illegal.

Has to admit that the slow kisses and soft exploring touches grounds him into this moment with her. Giving him a change to focus on the hitches in her breathing, the way her body shivers in his arms. To build her up slowly and back her away from the edge until her motions have a bit of force behind them, her movements losing the rhythm. Keeps her from speeding up, keeps her in the connection with him until it finally crests and breaks. Easing out of their bones until she's practically asleep in his lap.

He strips out of the robe, feeling her do the same as they crawl into bed. Danny curling around her body and feeling her relax in his arms. "That was perfect…' she mutters and he had to agree, it was exactly what they had needed after the past couple of weeks.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Late March

Maria smiles as she watches Danny adjusts Sean's uniform, the smile on his face proud as he nodded in approval. "Looks good?" Sean asks and Danny nods,

"Looks good."

"Think this is over the top?" Sean asks softly and Danny shakes his head.

"No… You worked hard. You caught up on your coursework… you should be proud."

"Lot of late nights."

Maria smiles as she stands, Danny's arm sliding around her shoulders as Jack picked at invisible lint on his uniform before nodding himself. "Alright… let's go."

.

* * *

Maria pushes open the door. Danny's hand in the middle of her back. She can hear the voices further in the house, let's Danny guide her into the living room. Henry pulling her into a hug as he reaches for her stomach, rubbing gently. "Moving yet?"

"I can feel it… no one else has been able too."

"Should be soon." He says softly, watching as she smiles before his eyes dart over her shoulder and widen. Feels Danny's hand slide over her shoulder as she steps into his side. Let's her hand open on his side, holding gently as Sean steps in. He looks proud but nervous as Henry and Frank both stand up and face him. Frank nodding slightly as he glances over Sean's uniform.

"How does it feel?"

"Good… it feels good."

"How long?"

"4 weeks.' Sean answered quickly, evenly, 'I caught up on the coursework, they gave me my position."

"That's good."

"I have a weekend trip next week. That was the deadline they gave."

"What is the trip?"

"Exercises and observation."

* * *

Jack makes plans to go to his friends house the Friday and Saturday that Sean will be out of town. Leaving them with the weekend to themselves.

Maria smiles as Sean checks and rechecks his bag before picking it up and giving them both a smile and a quick hug before heading out to meet his ride. She hangs back by the door as Danny says something to him and makes sure that everyone has their numbers if they need it. Danny coming back to stand beside her on the porch. His arm wrapping around her shoulders as he watched the car turn the corner.

"I hate it.' Danny whispers and she nods, returning the warm hug. "It's doing him a world of good but…' he shakes his head, letting his forehead rest against her own. 'I hate it."

"I know.' She whispers, meets the kiss and is not surprised that he pulls her into a tight embrace before walking back inside with her.

"So… we got the place all to ourselves…. what do you want to do?"

"Actually… I'd like to take you out."

"Really?" She asked, surprised and gets a smile in return.

"Yeah. Really… not often we get a chance to go out with just us… so.' He presses a kiss against her lips. 'Yeah. I'd like to take you out."

"Italian?"

"I can work with that…' he watches as she smiles, meets the second kiss and enjoys the way it lingers before she pauses, her face changing. 'What… is everything okay."

"Yeah…' she takes his hand, putting it low on her stomach and they both stand there… 'just… give it…" He smiles at the gentle movement he feels beneath his hand. Maria smiling as he kneels, his other hand pressing against the opposite side. The wide smile that takes over his face as he feels it again. "That's amazing Maria."

"Feels weird."

He chuckles, lifting her shirt and she folds it up out of the way as Danny waits for another movement. She smiles as she feels it, Danny's hand pressing into the skin a moment later, his lips following before he raises up and kisses her. Maria groaning as he presses both hands into her hair, the kiss telling and she sways into him, hands clenching into his shirt. Surprised he pulls back, and the uneven breathe he takes. "Okay… get dressed or we're not leaving."

She smiles, pressing another kiss against his lips before dipping away from him.

He smiles as she steps into the closet and gives him a smile as she pulls it closed behind her. Blocking her from view.

He changes himself, pulling on a shirt that he knows she loves and his favorite pair of jeans. He glances up as the door opens and smiles. She didn't wear dresses often, not even to church but as she grew with their babies they were becoming her go to outfit. She had pair of leggings beneath a red knee length wrap dress and pair of flat boots.

"I am really starting to love you in red." The smiles she gives him tells him that was the idea. Feels her hands on his shoulders, fingers tracing over the blue of his shirt.

"You are never allowed to wear this shirt to work."

"No?"

"Distracting."

"Telling me. Come on. Let's get food."

She smiles as his hand settles in the small of her back, leading her into the restaurant. Dinner is great and honestly she could count the times on one hand when it was just them eating out not at work. Has to admit that it's nice to talk to him. Getting him to laugh, getting lost in this moment. The staff is great, keeps them topped off but leaves them to enjoy the night.

Maria smiles as she stands to hit the restroom and casts a surprised glance around the room and the mostly empty place. Danny doing the same at the wave of confusion that fell over her face before down to his watch. Watching as Maria does the same before they both laugh lightly. "I'll get the check." He promises and she nods, heading towards the bathroom. Danny waving over their waiter. "Sorry about that?"

"It's fine sir. Nice to see that there are some people out there who take dinner and conversation literally." Danny smiles, getting the tab squared away by the time she gets back. Standing to help her with her coat, meeting the light kiss.

"I had planned on a movie." Danny confesses softly and she smiles, cupping his cheek with a smile that hit him low in the gut, causing the low heat to spread.

"This was perfect Danny… take me home."

"Sure thing, let me just hit the head." She nods, waiting by the door for him.

.

* * *

The drive home is easy enough due to the late hour and she smiles as she reaches over, taking his hand and pressing it down low on the curve of her stomach. His fingers flexing as he felt the light movement beneath her skin and muscles. "That's never going to get old." He says as he leaves his hand there, feels a few more light movements before it seems to settle down.

"Sleeping?"

"Don't know…' she says softly as she moves her hand around, 'think so."

He leaves his hand where it is until they get home. Smiling as she climbs out of the car and heads inside.

He follows her into the bedroom, spending a moment to make sure the house is locked up behind them. She is stepping out of the bathroom and he smiles as she crosses directly to him. Meeting the kiss that has been building since before they left, meets the heat in her kiss with his own. Backing her against the bed, Maria smiling as he pulls back and focuses on the tie at her waist. "How do you…' She undoes the knot, watching as he peels the fabric back away from her skin, fingers edging along the fabric of her bra. 'This is new."

"Nothing fits.' She grumbles softly, watching as his fingers slide down to her stomach. 'Halfway there. I feel huge.' She murmurs, watching as Danny's fingers continue their journey across her skin. His hand flattening out,

"You listening?" He asks softly and she nods, watching as he dips his head to meet and hold her eyes. "This…' his hands on either side of her stomach, 'you are growing our babies Maria. There is nothing about this that I don't love."

She can feel her eyes tear as she nods because she knows that… but having him say that, like this.

"Even if it makes me crazy and uncertain..."

"Did I mention that you are _**literally**_ growing our children… you can be as crazy and hormonal and cranky as you want. There is another human being inside you… two of them."

"Just little ones.' Maria says softly, earning an eye roll and a shake of his head.

"You're beautiful Maria, like this. Without this. You're beautiful."

"I love you." She blinks as his hands frame her face, a habit he had when he wanted her full attention and she gives it. Letting the moment stretch.

"I love you." He says it slowly, firmly and she nods, using her hands to pull him closer. Undoing the shirt covering him before feeling him push the dress out of his way. "Bra?"

She nods and he undoes it, watching as she shrugs out of it before sitting on the edge of the bed. Watching as he kneels hands hooking in her underwear and leaning back on her elbows to lift her hips.

He clears it, grips behind her knees and pulls her to the edge of the bed. "No marathons." She warns and he smiles, leaning forward to steal a kiss before running his thumb against her. Focusing firm small circles over her clit. Watching as her head tips back and she shivers,

"Good?" He asked because she was sensitive and only hears a low hum of approval. He shifts, keeping the same rhythm until he lines up and pushes into her, one smooth even motion. Her entire body arches and he starts a firm, even motion that has her hands curling into the bedspread beneath. He takes a page from her book, curling his hand into the bed beside her hips and focuses on this moment with her. She's close and so is he, watching her body relax as he shifts just slightly, just enough to hit that spot that works. She comes slowly, deeply and he can't help following.

—


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

She wakes slowly, Danny pressed along her back, his hand open and relaxed in front of her face. His other arm heavy on her side and she smiles as she feels the baby shift before her bladder reminds her why she is awake at 430 am when she doesn't need to be. He grumbles as she leaves but doesn't wake, used to her midnight runs to the bathroom by now.

She climbs back into the bed, smiling as he tugs her closer, burrowing into her back and into her hair. "It's early…' he mumbles and she nods, feeling his hand drop over her stomach, up and then down again. Took his hand and pressed it low, covering where she could feel the movement until she heard his low murmur as he felt the kicks. 'This is never going to get old."

She tilts her head back as his hand slide down to her thigh. "Not tired?"

"Not too tired… you?" He asks and she smiles, feeling his lips against her shoulder,

"I keep making you do all the work."

"Don't mind…' he whispers against her skin, 'really, really don't mind." She groans as he pushes into her. "Especially if you keep making that sound."

She goes to speak but it gets cut off as he brings his hand into play. Danny smiles as she falls apart within a few minutes, her hand hooked back around his hip, pulling and holding him still. "Too much?"

He asks as he sets his hand on her thigh, watching as she takes a shaky breath and nods. He eases away and watches as she rotates to face him, his forehead pressing against hers. Her hand curling around him and starting a firm even pressure. He pulls her into a kiss, hands idling over her skin. She pushes him onto his back and straddles him, Danny sitting up to meet her in a kiss, his breathing catching as her thumb puts pressure on the underside in just the right way. She breaks away, lips pressing against his neck and he groans as he feels the tightening in his lower abdomen, the heat spreading through his body.

"I got you…' she whispers into his ear and he groans.

"Maria…" she doesn't say anything, just continues the pressure and the pace until he spills over her hand between them. Catching his breath against her shoulder.

"Shower…' he hums, but neither make a motion to move until she gives a low chuckle and climbs from his lap. 'Come on."

"So much for going back to sleep."

"We can take a nap later."

* * *

They settle on the couch with the television. Danny smiling as she leans back against him, both of their attention on the screen as they nitpick what is going on with the shows. Her responses slow eventually and he smiles as she drifts off, pressing a kiss against her head and let's her heat do the same to him.

He wakes with her to the banging on the door, his heart pounding through the door. "Hey Danny! It's me open up."

She lets out a shaky breath as he growls beneath his breathe. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Not if I do it first."

"Danny! Yo!"

Maria climbs from the couch and stalks towards the door, unlocking and opening mid swing. Danny ducking his head because he didn't need to see her face to know she was annoyed, did get up to see Jamie flounder slightly at his obviously annoyed wife in his face.

"Yes."

"I was…' he paused before giving what he thought was a charming smile. 'I need to borrow Danny."

"On our first weekend sans boys in months?"

"It's kinda important…' he reached over, gripping Eddie's arm. 'Trade?"

"I was sleeping. We were sleeping."

"It's like 1 in the afternoon."

Danny scratches a hand over the back of his neck as Maria simply nods at him, "We had…' Danny steps forward, killing that line of conversation with a hand on her shoulder. 'I'm going to bed."

"Okay." He says softly, accepting the kiss as she heads back to the bedroom. Eddie stepping in with a smile.

"Should I…'

"I'd let her nap.' Danny says softly and Eddie nods, gesturing towards the couch and the remote.

"Should only take a couple of hours."

"Uh huh."

* * *

Danny shakes his head and Jamie frets over the different tuxedos. "I know that the girls have been putting a lot of hours into the planning and everything and what they are coming up with is something else.

"Not doing your dress blues?"

"Should I? Eddie hasn't mentioned it."

"Probably because she assumed you would be in them.'

"Are you going to wear it?"

"Do you want me too?"

"I mean…' Jamie asks softly "Should I ask Eddie?"

Danny rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. Knows for all her talk that she probably wasn't sleeping.

"Hey."

"Eddie still there?"

"She convinced me to go get pretty."

"Well that's not needed. Ask her if we are wearing tuxedos or dress blues?"

"The boys wearing dress blues or tuxedos?"

"Blues."

"Boys?"

"I guess Sean can wear his uniform and Jack with Nicki as a Tux."

"Hear that?"

"Yeah. I'll get Jack taken care of this weekend." Danny disconnects. "Not hard."

"Right… Just… she's been so on it with wanting things to be just so."

"I know. Come on. Let's go get some grub and see if Maria wants us to bring her anything."

* * *

Maria smiles as she steps into the house. Danny giving her a wide smile as she crosses to him. Waving her nails at him, "Nice. Enjoy yourself?"

"I did. You?" He hums, meeting the kiss before nodding to the kitchen. Watches as she spies the cheesecake and groans. Lifting it up the lid and smiling as she cuts herself a piece.

"Favorite person ever."

"Can I have a peice?"

"You have your own person. Get your own." Maria says with a smile, watching as Eddie shakes her head.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
March  
Danny's Birthday

* * *

She wakes suddenly, Danny's hands tight on her side and his voice murmuring low in her ear. This doesn't happen often but it has happened in the past. She keeps still and waits for the tension to leave his body before lightly squeezing his hand. "Danny."

He still starts but it's not as badly. She catches his hand as he goes to reach for her and he relaxes immediately, burrowing into her hair and murmuring an apology. "Sorry…'

"You're okay. Bad one?"

He hums and burrows into her back, resting his forehead against the back of her head and simply breathing for a few seconds. The tension slowly leaving his body, Maria smiling as she takes his hand and pushes it down against her stomach. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You haven't hurt me in 2 years Danny. Don't think you are going to start now.' She says softly, 'Come join me for a bath."

* * *

Danny dresses in his favorite jeans and the midnight blue long sleeve shirt she loved. Smiling as she steps out in a long flowing white dress. Fussing with her hair before picking at invisible lint on the dress. Danny stopping her fussing by taking both hands. "You look beautiful."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"I feel silly."

"Reminds me of your wedding dress…"

"Minus the sleeves." She smiles as he drags his fingers down her arm, slowly, carefully, smiling as she shifts slightly. His hand coming back up to ghost over her shoulder, giving her a smile as she takes a slow even breathe.

"Again… you look beautiful."

"Tease."

He lets his hands circle her head, kissing her deeply. Smiling as she melts against him before he pulls back. "That's how you tease. Come on. Let's do this."

He grabs their police jackets and hats. Watching as the boys do the same, Maria smiling as she locks up the house behind them.

The drive to the nearby park is easy and he smiles at the boys chatter in the backseat. It's a mild day, almost to the 60's and clear blue skies. Her friend is set up by a pavillion and clear field with some trees nearby as well. Maria crosses quickly and meets the hug and kiss with a wide smile.

"You look great Mama.' She looks over her shoulder as they come up. Danny smiling as she accepts the jackets and hangs them on a portable rack she already has set up. 'This must be Dad-to-Be."

"Danny. Meg. Meg, my husband Danny and the boys Jack and Sean."

"You all look great."

* * *

Danny has to admit that it's fun, her friend is good. Plus she is very good at making them feel at ease. For New York it's a mild day and he smiles as the boys both take off for one of the food carts. Leaving them to do their final shoots together alone. Danny smiling as she wraps her hands behind his neck, his hands on her side, the babies between them.

"I want to wait…' Maria says softly and he smiles. He had figured that when she hadn't mentioned anything about adding in the surprise to shoot. 'Just you and me."

"Okay."

"You sure?"

He dips his head forward to meet her own and Maria let's her eyes close as they both take a moment to breathe. "I think it's perfect."

"Just… they are probably gonna be it and everything always thinks they know everything… I…' he pulls back reversing their positions. Letting his hands cup her face, his thumbs sliding over her cheeks.

"I love you.' he says before kissing her lightly, 'I think it's perfect."

"Alright guys. I think that's gonna wrap it up." Danny smiles as he slides his arm over Maria's shoulders, watching as she pulls her phone out. Frowning at the display.

"What is it?"

"Ana cancelled again.' He sighs, pressing a kiss against her temple, 'I just…' she shakes her head giving him a tired smile. '... I thought we were passed this."

"Maybe they are just busy." Danny offers and can tell by her face she doesn't believe that anymore than he does.

"Yeah."

* * *

They grab lunch and the boys both bug out afterwards. Heading elsewhere with thin excuses to see friends. Danny shaking his head as Maria gives him a smile. "I can't wait to see them.' He says and she nods. Accepting the kiss 'you up for going out?"

"I actually thought we'd stay in… order Mariano's… got your favorite dessert."

"You?"

"Cute but no… it's in the kitchen."

He laughs, stealing a kiss before following her in.

He has to admit that helping her set the table, light the candles and lay out dinner for them is better than driving across town. Plus… as soon as dinner is done… they are 20 feet from the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
April  
Friday night

* * *

Maria frowns at the ringing of her phone, groaning softly as she rotates to reach for it. Frowning at the display as she answers it, feels Danny snuggle into her back, hand pressed low underneath her shirt, against her stomach. It's not her dispatcher but it is a city number and they are not on call.

"Detective Maria Baez-Reagan?"

"That's me.'

"This is Officer Handerson, I'm here with a Paul Sanchez… he has your courtesy card in his wallet."

"Where are you?"

"We're going back to the house, you can pick him up there."

"I'll be there in 20 minutes. Danny get up...' She's standing, Danny standing as well.

"What is it?"

"Uniforms picked up Paulie…'

"What? It's like 11pm. What is he doing out?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Danny follows her into the station, watching as she zeros in on Paulie immediately, the busted lip, the black eye. The officers give him a small nod in welcome. Maria gripping his chin and tilting his face up to get a clear view. Paulie obviously expecting it. "Who did this to you?"

"It's nothing."

"It's nothing? This is nothing?" She let's go of his chin as she stands and glances to the uniform, who starts talking immediately. It wasn't often that he saw this side of her, she was typically pretty easy going but when she got heated or protective this is who came out to play. The no nonsense detective, the one who stood her ground and called him on his shit. The fact that she was six months pregnant just made her more intimidating.

"Witness said a group of kids surrounded him and started beating on him."

"A jump in?"

"What it sounds like Ma'am."

Danny winces as she turns on Paulie, the rapid pace spanish and aggressive tone making Paulie shrink back from her as she advances on him. Until he's sitting in a chair with her standing over him, trembling slightly.

"Where is your mother?" Is snapped in English at the end of the tirade.

"She's with Daddy in California for a trip." Paulie answers into his lap, immediately.

"So you left your sisters at home. Alone!"

"I didn't think that it would take long. I told them I didn't want too but they just…' she fires off again until Danny pulls her back when Paulie is crying. Watching as she yanks her arm out his grasp. Puts himself between Maria and the boy and guiding her back a few steps.

"Okay…' he says, watching as her eyes flash at him 'Okay. He gets it. He screwed up."

"We gotta go get the girls." She says sharply and he nods,

"Yeah. I know. Is he free to leave?"

"We just need to get his statement, we needed to wait until an adult was present to question him."

"Oh he's gonna tell you everything that happened…' Her tone hasn't changed and Danny watches as Paulie's eyes come up. '... or he's gonna come with me while I take him to his Abuela."

"Auntie Maria… no… she can't know!"

"You want to push your luck?' he shakes his head quickly and Danny doesn't blame him. He's not entirely convinced she won't go through him to get to Paulie., 'Talk!"

* * *

It doesn't take long for the questions and she gets him bundled into the car. Shaking her head at the boy as they head to her sisters. She calls Ana on the way, leaves a voicemail. Danny following her into the apartment and watching as she quickly wakes the girls. "Come on. You're coming over to my house."

"Really?"

"Really… pack a quick bag. You're gonna stay with us for the weekend."

* * *

"Who is calling you?" Maria asked as Paulie's phone rings… watching as he shrugs. "Phone."

He sighs as he hands it up. "Detective Baez. Who is this?"

"I need to speak to my boy Detective."

"He's not your boy. Loose the number.' she hangs up, turns the phone off and drops the phone into her purse.

"You can't…' the look she throws to the back seat shuts him up.

Danny carries a sleeping Sophia into the guest bedroom. Adrianna following and crawling into the bed beside her sister. Maria pressing a kiss against her cheek before tucking the blanket over her shoulders. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Is Paulie okay?"

"He's fine." She promises,

"I tried telling Mama that Jamal wouldn't leave him alone but she said Paulie was smart… he would be okay."

"Jamal?"

"He's the recruiter… that's what Hamilton said."

"Okay. Don't worry. I am going to keep him safe." Maria shuts the light off, stepping into the living room to see Danny setting up a pillow and blankets onto a couch.

"Shower. Second door on the right. 10 minutes."

"Okay.' He picks up his bag and heads to the back. Maria stepping up beside Danny to assist with the bedding.

"I've never been so mad.' Maria mutters and Danny nods. 'I don't know if I should hug him or kill him myself."

"The second one is illegal." He winces as she tosses the pillow onto the couch and glares at him. "I'm just saying."

"If it were the boys…"

"I would be equally as pissed off but listen. He knows that you are mad Maria… believe me. We all know. Let him get some sleep we can talk to him in the morning."

She goes to bed, doesn't sleep well and wakes to the boys talking with Paulie. She takes a shower and frowns at the tension that has taken up residence her back reminds her that the stress is not welcome. Danny stepping up behind her as she goes through the motions of soaking her skin in the lotion. Focusing on the scars and tight areas. Danny does her back, a new morning routine when it became painful for her to rotate that direction. She lets her head fall forward when he digs his thumbs in on either side of the scar, applying firm pressure to help break up the scar tissue and help the skin stretch. He does the same for the skin around either side of the scar on her shoulder before having her turn and doing the same for the front side of the small scar on the front of her shoulder.

"How does it feel?"

"I'm sore…' she answers honestly and he nods, before meeting the kiss. 'Let's go kill my nephew."

"Remember how you dealt with Sean…'

"That was drinking Danny… at a party. That is stupid shit that all kids do. This… he's being an idiot, now he's involved in a gang. Has his sisters in danger…'

"I know… but listen to his side too."

"Fine."

* * *

The boys clear out of the living room, Maria settling on the end of the couch and Danny drags a chair closer. Watching as Paulie stares at his hands.

"Start talking… how did you get here?"

He does, and once he gets going it's like he can't stop. How Jamal just wouldn't leave him alone and he tried talking to Ana about it but she just kept saying to ignore him. Then he asked his Dad and he said that they would deal with it but it just got worse. They started hanging around the girls, and said that they would leave them alone if he just did a couple of favors for them. A couple of small runs. He said he couldn't because he didn't want to get in trouble but they picked Sophia up from school and said that he could only have her back if he went to the meeting that night.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I just… I couldn't leave Sophia with them."

"After you got her back… why didn't you call me then…'

"I didn't want to bother you."

"You bother me when someone threatens you."

"I thought I could just tell them no and that would be it."

"I am going to tell them no for you."

"They are dangerous."

"So am I." She said sharply and Danny raised an eyebrow at the tone and the look on her face but watched as Paulie nodded. "You're staying here. I'm gonna talk to your parents."

"Okay."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Having five kids in the house is interesting. Total chaos but interesting. Danny watching as Maria and Jack navigate breakfast, Maria smiling as Sophia pushes a hand against her stomach, feeling for the baby and whispers secrets to the bump. Danny smiling as she sets a hand on Sophia's head and lets her have the one sided conversation.

She gets everyone seated at the table and the morning passes okay. It's an interesting day, and he smiles as she scowls at her phone when it rings. Watching as she steps outside to talk to her sister.

Judging by the look on her face and the fact that she is out there almost three hours says the conversation is not going smoothly. He tries and distracts Paulie as best he can, watching as the boy grows more and more nervous the longer the conversation goes on.

"Fretting won't change the outcome."

"Mama is gonna be mad she is involved."

"Well, that's for them to work out."

"Right."

"Come on."

* * *

Danny raises an eyebrow as the back door shuts, not quite a slam but not normal either. The bedroom door following and he follows, finds her sitting on the bed. "Hey."

"We need to go get more of their things."

"Okay.' He agrees, 'what did she say?"

"That I was right... Eventually." He nods, "Come on."

* * *

He frowns at the group of kids on the sidewalks, watching as she sizes them up too. Danny watchings as she checks her gun, does the same to his own. "Call it in?"

"For what? Standing on the sidewalk?" She asks and he hums, "Let's just get their things."

"Okay."

He's surprised the oldest one squares off Maria, the other flanking them. "Where is my boy?"

"Not here." She answers evenly,

"I ain't scared of you lady, you can't keep him locked up forever… he's got places to be… things to do… people to…' Danny blinks and grips his gun as she grabs the scrawny kid by his shirt, slamming him back against the fence and about toppling him over it. His ass precariously balanced on the top of the chain link that surrounds the house.

Her face in his as she mutters something soft in spanish he can't quite catch over the yelling.

*You think you're big and bad… I'm telling you, you let this one go or they're gonna be scrapping your ass off the sidewalk. You don't mess with my family and think you can walk away from it.* Danny watches as the kid twitches, keeping his gun trained on the others as they all twitch beside them. Not quite sure what to do in the face of a challenge.

"Go home!" She yells over her shoulder, without releasing her grip on the kid. They back off slowly, clearly uneasy about the thought but not willing to challenge the gun and badge in their face. Danny watching as she drags him off the fence and about faces up the walkway. "Let's see how brave you are you little shit head."

"Look…' she pulls her gun, gesturing towards the house again and he shuts up. Both hands held up.

"Welcome to the big leagues.' She says as she opens the door, Danny following them into the house.

"You don't know what you are doing…'

"I don't… seems like I'm detaining a criminal who threatened an NYPD officer and her partner. As well as her family."

"I ain't…' he shuts up as she clicks the safety off her gun.

"How about you just sit there and be quiet." Danny searches him, clears the knife and gun out of his pocket. Checking to see that it was loaded, and sets it on the counter. "Gun charge. Nice addition to the rest of them. Turn around."

"This isn't going to solve anything…'

"We will see." Danny calls for a unit, listens as Maria gives her statement before they haul the kid off.

"You know that's just gonna piss them off." Danny says, watching as Maria raises an eyebrow at him over the bag they were packing.

"Gotta start somewhere." He hums.

* * *

The rest of the weekend passes easy enough and Danny smiles as they all get used to a new routine.

"What are we going to do about school?" Paulie asks softly and Maria raises an eyebrow,

"You're transferring."

"What?"

"I'm taking care of it tomorrow."

"Where are we going to transfer too?"

"School out here that the boys are going to."

"But it's so far away."

"Don't worry about it." He hums, watching as she gives a small smile before wishing him a good night.

"I didn't think that Ana was sold on that."

"Mami got ahold of her too…'

"Oh?"

"Paul has been wanting to move out of the city for awhile. Their landlord is listing the property, she has been the hold up and when the kids safety was brought into it… wasn't a choice anymore."

* * *

"We gotta go to dinner." Danny says it softly and watches as Maria glances around the house. To where Paulie and Sophie were laying on the couch, eyes trained on a movie. Where Adrianna was nose deep in a book. Before to herself and the leggings teeshirt she hadn't bothered changing out of this morning. "I can just take the boys.' he offers, watching as Maria gives a grateful but uncertain smile.

"You sure you don't mind?"

"You're tired, the kids are tired. They'll understand."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry.' he says as he crosses to her. 'they will understand." Danny presses a kiss against her temple. "I'll be back in a few hours. Order pizza for you and them. Have a night to unwind."

"Thank you. I love you."

* * *

The school is easy enough to handle and she smiles as she gets to the house to see the movers are already there and packaging everything up and loading it into a pod. Danny watching as one of the kids from the the other day crosses the street towards them. "You really think you can keep him safe… he's in… he can't get out." Maria raises an eyebrow, can feel Danny shift beside her.

"You tell your boys that this is a war they don't want and to just walk away.'

"I'm telling you lady… it's not that simple.'

"It is that simple."

* * *

He grabs her wrist, just pulling her to safety as the black dark tinted windows sedan slows and rolls by. The bullets ripping through the street. Danny using the nearby bus station for cover. Can feel Maria grabble for her gun, doing the same himself as they head for rear of the car, spraying bullets through the back window.

Maria calling out the plate number. As well as the make and model of the car.

"Are you hit?" He asks as he spins on her, his hands sliding over her torso and she shakes her head.

"I'm fine Danny. I'm fine…' she grabs his hand, squeezing tightly to ground him with her. 'Are you hit?"

"No. I'm fine… You see the colors?"

"I saw.' Her tone darkening and he agrees. 'Need to…"

"I'll text Sean, tell him to make sure to stay with the kids and stay in the school until a uniform picks them up."

"They don't know where they are Danny."

"Still..'

* * *

Dooley sighs as he climbs out of the car. Maria is sitting on the back of the ambulance, Danny pacing nearby. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He nods before watching as Danny turns in his half circle and paces back across the back of the ambulance. "They found the car?"

"Yeah. You got two of them in the backseat. One DOA on scene and one not expected to make it out of surgery. Need your statements and then you gotta talk to investigations."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

Danny is not shocked when Frank shows up that afternoon, raising an eyebrow at the house full of kids. Paulie and Adrianna were at the table, going over their homework. Sean with them.

"How is she?"

"Pissed…' he answers softly, 'I haven't seen her this angry since her brother."

"Where is she?"

"In with Sophia." Frank nods, heading towards the guest bedroom, pausing just outside of sight. She was leaning back against pillows, a book on her stomach as she spoke in slow low tones as she weaved the story. Sophia was leaning against her side before they both stop and Sophia's eyes get huge, staring down at her stomach. Maria smiling as she takes her hand and moves it slowly.

"That's the baby?"

"That's the baby.' Maria confirms.

"It moves?"

"Yep… just like you. Learning to move it's limbs and breathe and everything."

"Oh…'

Frank steps forward, gaining her attention and Maria nods. "Alright little bit. Can you go play with your sibs?"

"Sure." Frank smiles as she clambers off the bed.

"HI! I'm Sophia. Maria and Danny are my Aunt and Uncle!"

"Hi… I'm Frank. I'm Danny's Dad."

"So like my Papa!"

"Yeah, like that."

"Come on Soph…' she darts out of the room and Danny steps in behind his Dad. Closing the door behind them.

"Careful, she'll steal your heart.' Maria says as she adjusts to sit up straight. Frank nodding as he settles beside her. "I'm fine."

"I know. Tell me what is going on."

She does, leaving nothing out, watching as he nods along until she finishes. "Okay. We will get this settled. But everyone is coming with me. Pack a bag." His tone makes it clear that it's not request and Danny nods.

* * *

Maria smiles as they get the kids settled. Paulie, Adrianna and Sophia laughing around with the boys as they get settled into different rooms. Danny smiling as Maria pulls back the blanket and slides into the bed. He forms to her back, smiling as she takes a slow deep breathe. "Was I reckless?"

"No.' He says softly, feeling her nod even as he presses a kiss against her shoulder. 'If it was the boys we would be doing the same thing. Anything to keep them safe."

"Yeah…'

"Get some sleep. We're all safe tonight."

* * *

She wakes slowly, alone in the bed, near 2 am. Danny somehow managing to sneak out without waking her. She shrugs into his jacket and pads downstairs to find Frank and Danny in the kitchen. Can hear the low tones of their voices before they pause as she steps in. "Deep in discussions here."

Danny gives a tired smile and she knows he didn't sleep much, crosses and presses against his side. Her eyes closing as he presses a kiss against her forehead. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"We're going to be fine Danny.' She says it firmly. 'All of us."

"I know." The startled cries from deeper into the house make them all jump.

"Sophia…'

"I'll go.' Danny says, 'cart her down if she needs you."

Maria watches as he leaves, tension tight across his shoulders. Settles on the stool and watches as Frank gives an uneasy smile. "How is he?"

"Worried." Frank answers honestly, "He loves you and you in danger… scares him."

"I know." She whispers and he nods, "Scares me too."

"We're gonna keep you safe and take care of this."

* * *

She gets dressed, gets the kids to school and gives Sean a smile as he picks up Sophia, carrying her inside.

Danny has his hand drumming on the steering wheel and they both keep to scanning the streets until they get to the station. "Coffee?" Danny asks and she nods, both climbing from the car. He crosses the street and she heads towards the front door.

"GUN!' Is screamed a second before the bullets start flying. Ricshaying off the building and cars and sidewalk. She feels two pair of hands on her shoulder a second before the ground comes up to meet her, rolling to let her side take the brunt of the impact. A second officer is crouched near her head and shooting back at the car. Firm hands holding her down.

A series of gunshots ringing out, screams as people dive for cover before the car dives for the sidewalk and comes to a rest.

"Are you hit?" It's Santos and he's scanning her quickly, hands pushing at her jacket to check beneath it...

"No… no I don't think…'

"You're bleeding…' he says as he pulls his hand back, his fingertips tinged red. 'Reagan! Where is Reagan!"

They help her sit up, and Santos is pushing at her jacket. Danny sliding to a stop next to her as Santos locates the bullet hole in her shirt. "Are you hit?"

"No… no I don't think…' Danny is lifting her shirt, revealing a laceration on her side, just at the bottom of her ribs.

"Must have just winged her…'

"Inside! Get her off the street!' Danny grips her arm, Santos gets her other one and they get her inside and on a bench. Dooley is rushing out of the stairwell and stopping beside them.

"Bus is on the way. Who is hit?"

"She got a graze… Tony's vest caught two of them. I think Sanders might have got winged too." Santos says quickly, watching as Dooley nods along and files that information away in his head.

"You good?"

"I'm good."

"Hospital. Clean bill of health for you and that one.' He says as he points to her stomach. 'Reagan go with her. You fire your gun?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Someone will be by to collect it? Baez?"

"No."

"Okay." He points to two nearby officers as they come barreling out the stairs. "You two. Stay with her, do not let her out of your sight."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

The medics are there quickly and she frowns as they place the bandage over her side before taping it in place. Danny already on the phone with Dr. Yoli, who promised to meet them at the ER.

"She wants to know if you felt them?" He asks and she nods, taking his hand and pressing it against her side. The baby rolling and he nods, pressing a kiss against her head.

"Yeah she feels it, kicking up a storm. Pain?' She shakes her head and he relays that 'Okay, come on."

* * *

Frank is there 10 minutes after they are and she smiles as he takes her hand. "We're fine… just being check over for safety."

He nods, setting a bag at her feet.

"Got your go bag. 3 DOA's. No serious injuries."

"Okay… that's good."

"How is this one?"

"Heart rate is good. Just gonna observe to make sure the jolt didn't do anything." Maria says honestly and Frank nods, looking around before nodding again.

"Okay."

Dr Yoli steps in with a wide smile. "So I hear you had an eventful afternoon?"

"Yeah." Maria said with a smile, watching as she slides into gloves and crosses to her.

"Did you fall?"

"Kinda doved… was pushed for cover."

"Alright. They tell you are staying?"

"They told us."

"Alright. They are gonna come stitch that up and then get you upstairs. I'll go steal an ultrasound from somewhere."

"Thank you."

She lays on her side, Danny holding her hand as they place the line of neat stitches to the wound on her side before covering it with bandages and getting her cleaned up. Getting her moved up to L & D pretty quickly after that, wanting the space in the ER and her to be in a quieter environment.

Danny had shed his jacket and Frank had to head to the station house. She holds her hand out towards Danny as soon as Frank bids goodbye.

He climbs in beside her, smiling as she rotates to face him, the bed almost to small to fit both of them. Danny smiles as he sets his hand on her stomach. "Scared the hell out of me today."

"I know." She whispers, saw him nod, "Kids?"

"Pop has them."

"You call my Mom?"

"Yeah and Ana… I think it finally clicked that we weren't kidding when we said this would be dangerous."

"Good…'

* * *

She doses off, wakes to the door opening and Paulie sticking his head through. Danny is pressed along the length of her back, his arm across her chest. Deeply asleep.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Needed to see you…'

"Im fine Mijo…' he nods, crossing towards the bed anyways. Maria smiling as Jamie stepped in behind him.

"I'm scared."

"You have nothing to be scared about. We are going to keep you safe."

"This is my fault."

"You didn't make them shoot at me. They made that choice. Okay?"

"Okay. I'll let you go back to sleep." He presses a quick kiss against her cheek before leaving. The door closing behind him.

"He's a good kid."

"Yeah….' She whispers and he lets his hand slide over her arm. Feeling her sigh slightly as she presses a kiss against his arm and adjusts, letting her eyes close.

"You okay?"

"Ana's angry."

"She's had a lot happen. She'll cool off when she gets home and can see them.' Maria hums but doesn't sound convinced and he presses a kiss against her skin.

—-


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

"They shot at a police station, with several armed, uniformed officers on the street!" Syd explodes and Frank just levels him a look, understanding his frustration and outrage at the boldness of the action.

"I'm aware of what happened. What we need to know now is what are we going to do about it. The three are dead, with connections to the same gang but we have no leads and an officer who still needs to be kept safe."

"I've put out some feelers but no one is biting… It maybe with who she is on why they are risking it." Baker says evenly and Frank turns his attention to her.

"Who she is?"

"She is married to your son. This gang has a lock down on several block, people are scared, and obviously… they are willing to leave bodies in their wake. Their own and others. Taking out an NYPD detective, or two, both of who are Reagan's. Powerful tool on the street. We also found 3 dead teenagers in a warehouse… can't confirm it but word on the street is they refused to do the assignment."

"Which was?"

"To eliminate her."

Frank nods, "She's been placed on a protective watch until this is resolved."

"Of course."

"And obviously her family is aware."

"They are and have been moved to safe locations. Now I need ideas on how to proceed."

* * *

"You know they would have brought you in a cot." Dr. Yoli says as she drags in the ultrasound behind her. Danny groans, burrowing into Maria's hair. Who makes no move to wake up.

"Comfortable." Danny mutters and she shakes her head before tapping his hip.

"I need to check the babies. Maria you with us?"

"Kinda."

"Any pain."

"Tired."

"We will run blood work but you have had a stressful few days. You probably just need rest."

"Don't you see me trying Doc."

Danny helps get the gown up and out of the way, watching as Dr Yoli moves the wand around. "There you go. Nice and strong heartbeat,' she moves the wand around slowly, 'still see no sign of bleeding and there is has been no hiccups on your monitor overnight. There is Baby B… also doing great. We will run the blood work and get you out of here."

"Thank you.'

They clear her blood work and she's never been more glad to be home. Giving everyone a hug and a smile and a kiss. "She needs to rest. We both do. Jack can you?"

"I got it. Come on everyone."

* * *

She is out as soon as she hits the bed, wakes several hours later to raised voices and words she doesn't quite understand. Danny stumbling out with her as he finds Paul, Ana and Paulie in their living room. Having it out in a language he was still struggling to learn.

He is not surprised that Maria walks straight into it. Voice raising above everyone's, her hands settling on Paulie's shoulders. The boy was practically shaking he was so angry, scared or god only knows what else.

He doesn't know exactly what Ana's says in return to Maria's calling everyone to a halt but it drags back something in rapid fire Spanish that has even Paul stepping into the conversation. He did catch 'stay the fuck out of it' spit at him by both Ana and Maria. Watching the way the man raised his hands and stepped back.

"I know what's best for him! We were doing fine!"

"You didn't listen to me and no one believed me! I told you they weren't just gonna let me go! When they found out that Maria was a cop they just kept at it and at it and when….'

"I told you not to talk to those boys! I told you!"

"I tried to tell you and I wanted to ask but you said to leave it be and now this all my fault! We lost our house and our friends and our…' Maria turns him, hands cupping his cheeks

"You did not do this… do you understand me!"

"Of course he…"

"He is a child!' Danny jarred by the switch to English and the way her voice booms through the house. 'A child Ana! Family who reached out for help and you told him to just… ignore it. Ignore the problem and it will go away!"

"So this is my fault! If he would have just…'

"What? Just let them keep Sophia… just let them take Adrianna? With you across the country and him barred from asking me for help."

"You don't know what it's like to live under these people!"

"Of course I do! That's why I moved! Get the fuck out! Keep your kids safe!"

"You say that like it's so easy."

"It is easy Ana! It's a place! A roof over your head and a place to store things! It's a place!"

"I can't talk to you about this when you are like this!"

Danny answers the phone, giving the all clear to the officers outside who weren't sure what the yelling was about,

"Alright… everyone is tired right now… how about we all just table this for another night.' Danny steps in, watching as Paul nods, lightly touching Ana's shoulder.

"Probably wise… the kids packed up?" Paul asked softly and Danny nods,

"I'm not going…' Paulie says softly, surprising all four of them,

"Paul.'

"No,' he's got tears building in his eyes and he looks at his mother. 'I trusted you… I tried asking for help… I tried and you told me it was nothing… that it would go away, when it got worse… you didn't listen to me. Didn't believe me, made me think no one would."

"Paul we can discuss this at home!"

"I don't trust you!' Maria and Danny both flinch, so does Ana.

"What about me?" Paul asks as he kneels to be eye level with his son, "Do you trust me?"

"You always take her side…' he says softly,

"Keep him.' Ana shoots icily and Paulie flinches but keeps his head up. 'I'm too tired to deal with this."

"We'll talk more tomorrow okay?" Paul says, watching as his son nods. "Maria? I know you got a lot going on..."

"He can stay.' Maria says and Paul nods,

They say goodnight and as soon as the car leaves the driveway neither Maria nor Danny are surprised that Paulie bursts into tears. Turning into Maria's shirt to hide them. Danny wanting nothing more than at that moment to take the pain he was feeling away. He watches as Maria presses a kiss against the top of his head and rocking him slowly. Danny stepping forward to press against their side. Letting his hand join Maria's as he cups the back of Paulie's head. Waiting until the boys tears settle.

"We will get you set up in the guest room for tonight and make a game plan tomorrow."

* * *

He called Paul in the morning, the man answered immediately. "How is he?"

"Sleeping still."

"And Maria? I know she's been through hell this past week."

"The same.' Danny said, 'sleeping. Ana settle down?"

"Sorta, she doesn't see how she did anything wrong. Like talking to a wall sometimes. She's digging her heels in and won't hear about how he's feeling."

"He can stay as long as he needs, he was pretty upset last night."

"I know. I'll take him out to lunch, see where his head is at. Bring him some more things."

"Thanks man."

* * *

Maria wakes up near 8, finds that the boys have cleared out of the house to school and smiles as Danny passes her breakfast. "Thanks. I know we really didn't take about Paulie last night… I'm sorry I just…"

"He can stay as long as he needs too Maria, we will figure it out."

"I just… the babies and the boys and…"

"He's family. He can stay as long as he needs too. We will see what happens today. Paul is gonna stop and have lunch with him. Bring some more things."

"You don't know my sister. When she gets like this… it's impossible to reason with her."

"Then we will deal with it Maria. Whatever is best for him… okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Frank smiles as the door opens, Maria giving him a tired smile as she pulls it open.

"What's the plan?"

"We swept the neighborhood."

"On what grounds?"

"Outstanding warrants, summons, curfew violations, parking tickets, loitering complaints, noise complaints. 35 arrests last night. 25 this morning. Mother's, Father's, several teenagers. They are sweeping through the school right now. Clearing lockers and backpacks. I suspect we will have several more arrests before the end of the day."

"Clean the street huh?"

"It has worked before. Make them realize that they are vastly outnumbered."

"Thank you." Maria says softly and he nods.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay. You know, considering everything. Done a lot of resting toda…' they both trail off at the pounding that echoes across the door, Maria getting up to answer it again. Both of them pausing when Ana's voice booms through the room. "Maria! Maria I know you are home! Let me in."

She pulls open the door. Ana practically falling in as she got ready to go through another round of knocking.

"What did you say to Paul?"

"I didn't say anything to Paul or Paulie. They haven't gotten home yet. Paulie had practice after school."

"I told Paul to bring our son home so I could talk to him and he told me no! No to bringing home my own son! Wants us to go to counseling before then. Consoling! Like I'm broken! Like I don't know how to deal with my own son!"

"You ever think that it might be Paulie that needs it?"

"He's fine! What does he have to be not fine about. I feed him. I cloth him…"

"You ignored his fears and let a gang take over his life! A gang that now wants me dead Ana! Has a bounty on my head because I went and got him out of a police station after a group of kids surrounded him and beat him into the ground! He still has the bruises! He's scared! He's angry! He has a right to feel that way!"

"So this is my fault! I told him to stay away from those kids!"

"Did you help him?"

"Okay…' Danny steps forward, between the two of them. 'This is not helping."

"You know what… take him! I told him if he ever left my house that was it! Come over and get his things!"

"Ana! Don't make decisions you are going to regret.'

"No he wants to stay here so be it! You'll see… you'll see he's not all ray and sunshine! Doesn't like to listen! Don't mind the rules!"

"I'll deal with it! Like an adult!"

The door slams on her way out and Maria scowls at it, feels Danny's hands on her shoulder, thumbs digging into tight muscles.

"I'll call Paul."

"Okay." The half hug from behind calms her nerves, as well the way he presses a kiss against her cheek and then hums lightly in her ear. The sound calming.

"I love you." He says it softly, firmly and she suddenly feels like crying.

"I love you.' She echos back, taking another slow breath and then letting him pull away. To go fetch his phone. She settles on the couch, watching as Frank gives a tense smile. 'Family."

"Gathered… problem with your nephew?"

"He's upset. She's upset. Won't listen to reason. Do you think I'm safe? That he is safe?"

"We're gonna give it a couple of more days."

"Okay."

—


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Two days later Narcotics and Vice sweep through two warehouses and a three houses busting the last of the gang and sweeping out the drug stash and money. CI confirming a few days later that there had been no more threats or bounty's issued for Maria, the department giving her clearance to come back to work starting Monday, Friday Night.

Danny smiling with her as she hangs up the phone. "Clear?"

"Clear."

"Ana and Paul are here." Jack says and they both sigh before nodding.

"Thanks." Danny answers the door, watching as Maria settles at the table. Paul and Ana stepping in.

"Where is Paulie?" She asks with a half smirk, expecting trouble.

"He's got a game practice. Sean is with him. Coach Johnson spoke with his old coach and thought it would be good for him. Help him make friends and settle in."

"Good, he needs some stability. We got the paperwork you emailed me signed and dated." Paul says, watching as Danny nods, Maria giving a confused glance between the two.

"Paperwork?"

"If something happens… we have the authority to make medical decisions in their place, sign school stuff… Erin suggested it if he was going to be staying here full time."

"Ah.' Maria said softly, 'that makes sense."

"Yeah. Especially with him playing sports." Paul says softly, Ana sat beside them, arms crossed over her chest. Silent and sullen, staring pointedly at the window. "We talked some… at dinner, I told him that your rules would be your rules… that he had to follow them, deal with his decision."

"Yeah.' Danny answered because he could understand that,

"We're still going to do dinners?" Paul asked.

"Always welcome." Maria says evenly and Paul gives a grateful smile.

"Okay." Paul glanced over to Ana, "Anything you want to say?"

"Nothing constructive…' she air quoted around the words and Paul let it go, turning back to Maria and Danny.

"Okay. You'll come by to get him things?"

"Yeah probably tomorrow afternoon..."

"Okay."

* * *

Jack raises an eyebrow as he steps into the room, watching as Danny and Maria both give him a tired smile.

"You want to stay in your room or go into the guest?"

"Uh… I guess into the guest. It's bigger..."

"I'll call Jamie and get them to help us get everything moved around. We'll deal with it."

* * *

She gets dinner started, smiles as Sean and Paulie get home, voices carrying through the house and shakes her head as they both head into the kitchen, chases them out with two water bottles and promise that dinner would be done in 10 minutes. They would not starve before then.

Let's the day ease away into the night when Jamie, Eddie, Erin, Nikki, Frank and Henry all descended onto the house and get the bed, dresser, mattress and room stripped so they could move Jack across the house. She is sent to the couch to stay out of the way and they get everything settled within a couple of hours.

"When you going over to the house?"

"Afternoon."

"Alright. We'll be back over around 2?"

"Sounds good.' Danny says evenly, Maria is gonna stay back here with Paulie… just… hot tempers."

Maria only shrugs because it wasn't exactly a lie.

* * *

She smiles as she steps into the bedroom and finds Danny in the bathroom, the tub already full and spinning bubbles. "You joining me?" He asks and she laughs as she slides out of her shirt.

"If you insist." She's starting to feel less than sexy but every time he looks at her that anxiety fades. His eyes darken and the slow smile on his face causes her heart rate to spike.

"What are we now?"

"25 weeks.' She answers and see him nod, 'getting bigger."

"You look beautiful.' The kiss is light, 'I know these last couple of weeks has been tough."

"For all of us."

"Let me take care of you tonight. Of us tonight."

She meets the kiss before sliding into the tub and moving forward enough for him to slide in behind her.

She enjoys the way his hands slide up and down her arms before around to her stomach. Hands wide on either side. "How are they?"

"Kicking up a storm."

"Yeah?" She takes his hand, pulling it up to the top right side and smiling as one of them press against his heat.

"That's still awesome Maria."

She smiled.

* * *

She smiles as she watches Paulie shift, tugging on his tie before frowning and touching up his hair. "You okay?"

"We do this every Sunday?"

"Yep." She steps in, letting her hands brush across his shoulders. "You get used to it."

"Are they going to ask me a lot of questions?"

"Maybe... maybe not. It will be okay."

"Can I sit next to you?"

"We can do that. Come on, lets go to church."

* * *

She's watches as Sean and Jack both distract Paulie until dinner is done. The family shifting around the table easy enough to give him space at the large table. They keep the conversation to safe topics, school, work, future projects. Wedding stuff and she can feel Paulie relax halfway through dinner. Danny giving her a smile as he notices as well.


	23. Chapter 23

Author Notes:-) glad everyone is enjoying the story just FYI I am taking a weekend trip with my family. Updates will depend on internet coverage.

Chapter 23  
May 1st

* * *

Maria wakes slowly, glad that the moving is done. Leaves Danny in the bed so he can sleep a few more hours. Surprised to find Paulie at the kitchen table, working on something from school. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So we haven't really talked about what you living here full time means."

"Sean gave me the basic run down of the rules."

"Okay. What did he tell you?"

"I have to go to my classes, homework gets down as soon as we get home. Projects get listed on the board, supplies get listed on the paper. Shopping gets down once a week if I forget that I need it I'm out of luck…' he pauses obviously thinking… 'you or Danny need to know where I am at all times. Home by 10."

"9 you're 14." She says softly and he nods.

"9."

"Danny or myself have access to your phone, your computer and your school work."

"My phone?"

"Is a privilege and you already got yourself in a jam, if I need to find something or I think you are hiding something…'

"Right.' He takes a slow breathe, 'It's different here."

"I'm not your Mom Paulie and I'm a cop, we both are, we know how fast trouble can start up."

"Of course."

"You trust us. We will trust you. You lie to us. Life is gonna get interesting."

"Yeah. I get that."

"I'm not saying that we're gonna be all up in your business but we don't tolerate secrets in this house."

"Okay. That's fair."

"And I've already talked to your Mom and Dad…' she says as she sits across from him, 'the most important rule for you?"

"Yeah."

"You made this decision. It's a decision you are going to live with. For at least 6 months."

Paulie takes an even breathe, "That's fair."

* * *

Mid May

Maria smiles as she straightens out Danny's tie, watching as he gives a small smile. His hands on her side as he allows her to do a final adjustment before letting her hands run down his chest. "Ready?"

"No." He answers honestly and she nods, "I can't believe he's graduating."

"I know.' She says softly, 'it's gonna be a good day. A hard day. But a good day."

"Yeah."

* * *

Erin smiles as she watches Danny and Maria walk up, hands wrapped together as they seperate and exchange hugs.

"Big day." Erin says softly, watching as he nods along with her.

"Big day." Danny echos and Maria smiles as he slings a hand over her shoulder, pulling her closer. Pressing a quick kiss against her temple. Watching as Sean slides up to them, Paulie a second behind them. Both slightly disheveled and she shakes head as they quickly try to present themselves.

"Alright let's find our seats."

* * *

Danny has a death grip on her hand, Frank and Erin were both taking pictures and they all stand and cheer as Jack crosses the stage.

There is a big dinner back at Frank's house and she smiles as she watches Paulie settle in with the family. He had been a little off put the first couple of times they went to dinner but as the weeks went on he had settled in with the rest of them. Smiling as they each try and connect with him in their own way. Giving him someone to talk to.

It was also clear to see that they all loved his aunt as much as he did. Would keep her safe and he loved seeing the smile and laughter that Danny could pull out of her. No matter her mood.

"How are you doing?" Maria asks as she settles beside him.

"Good." He answers honestly, "I miss Mom and Dad but… even though I'm doing so much more. It's… easier."

She hums, wrapping an arm across his shoulder. "You know that they love you…"

"I know… but Abuella said something that really got me thinking."

"Oh…"

"That sometimes even though people love each other… they don't always know how to support each other in the hardness, but that was always something that you had been good at."

"Oh?"

"Yeah and something her and Mom never quite got a grasp on. With Uncle Javi… you were the backbone that stood up to him at his worst, tried to keep him from spiraling down a path he couldn't get out of. For yourself, forging your own way. For the world… as a cop." Maria gives a small smile, 'She doesn't understand where you got it from but she thinks that's why it's easier for me here. Because she sees you in me."

"She's a wise woman. Pain in my ass… but a wise woman."

"I'm mad at them…'

"I know buddy."

"I don't know how to be not mad at them."

"You want to talk to someone?"

"Like a shrink? I'm not broken."

"Not broken… bent, and you know… I talk to someone."

"Really?"

"Really.' She says softly, 'I got alot going on. Married to my partner. About to be a mom. Being a stepmom to two almost grown men. Now…' she presses a kiss against his temple. 'Forging through this. Talking to someone helps me keep my head on straight, keeps me in touch with my feelings."

"Yeah."

"You can't help how you feel Paulie, you can only help how you react to it."

"Right."

"Just… think about it. It's just a phone call."

"I will."

* * *

Maria smiles as she steps into the bedroom to see Danny already in bed, reading a book and completely engrossed. She heads into the bathroom, changing herself before smiling as his feet pad in after her. "I could have gotten it."

His hands are warm as they run over her shoulders before he reach around her and gets some lotion. Rubbing it into her skin. "And miss this? Not a chance."

She smiles and groans as his thumbs run in circles over and around her scar. "Do they bother you?"

"What?" Danny let's his thumb brush over the skin beneath his hand. "The scars?"

She nods, watching as he gives her a look that tells her he thinks she's being stupid but he's gonna humor her.

"I don't like that they make you sore but no…' he presses a kiss against her skin, before against her neck. 'No they don't bother me."

"Okay,' she turns, cupping his cheek and meeting the kiss. 'I love you."

"Come on, bed." Danny's hand in the middle of her back, and Maria raises an eyebrow at the knock on the door.

"It's open," Crossing to her side of the bed and watching as the door open and Paulie hovers in the door.

"What's up?"

"Do you?' he pauses, casts a quick glance to Danny who is settling on the other side of the bed with the same slightly questioning look on his face. 'Can you set that thing we were talking about?"

"It's not a bad thing Paulie… it has a name."

"Okay… can you set an appointment with that doctor you were talking about?"

"Yes I can.' Maria says softly, 'I'll get you in this week."

"Thank you. Good night." He pulls the door closed behind him and Danny smiles as Maria gives him a look as she lays down.

"Remind me about that tomorrow."

"Sure thing.' the kiss is gentle and she gets herself settled.

* * *

She keeps up the rolling small talk with Paulie on the way to the office. "Just talk to him.' She says as she stands with him outside the door. 'It's just to get an outside opinion on everything."

"Okay."

* * *

He looks tired when he steps out an hour later but crosses to her and gives her a hug. Maria smiling softly as she cups that back of his head and lets him have a moment. "He wants to talk to you for a little bit."

"Okay." She knocks the hair back out of his eyes "You good?"

"Yeah." She steps in, the door closing behind her and crosses to chair.

"Hello Maria."

"Hi, Paulie okay?"

"Yeah. Just a bit confused with what he is feeling."

"Figured that."

"Any chance of his parents coming in?"

"Paul might… Ana no."

"Okay. How are you?"

"I'm okay. He's a good kid and he doesn't deserve what is happening to him."

"Most kids don't. You impressed him."

"Yeah. Scared Danny."

"I can imagine but we're talking about you. Not Paulie. Not Danny." He corrected softly and she gave a small smile.

"I was scared but honestly everything just kinda happened and my focus was on everyone else."

"Okay."

"I just…' she blows out a low breathe. 'I kinda get how Danny gets. My focus was on Paulie and keeping him safe. Danny's focus was on me. Keeping us safe."

"So all the bases were covered."

"Yeah." She said with a small smile, "I guess they were."

"Do you need your own appointment?"

"I think I'm okay."

"Okay. I'm here if you need me."

"I know."

—-


	24. Chapter 24

There is a sliver of internet here! Happy Saturday everyone.

Chapter 24  
June early

Danny frowns as he wakes to see her sitting on the edge of the bed, her eyes closed, hands clenched in the blankets next to her hips. "Maria?"

She shakes her head and he moves carefully. "Back spasm…' she pushes between her teeth and he shifts to press his hand over the scar tissue on her back, applying firm pressure and starting a half circle. He can hear the soft moan and feel her foot bounce on the floor but eventually she relaxes and he moves forward so she can lean back against him.

"Stay home… call the doctor."

"I wanted to work longer.' She whispers and he nods, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

"See what the doctor says… if she thinks it's still safe… okay."

"Okay," She says softly before going to stand and hissing as she sits back down as it sets off another spasm. Danny reaches for his phone,

"You can't call…'

"I'm not leaving you like this… I'll call the doctor and see what she suggests." His tone telling her to not even bother and honestly… she hurts. He calls Dooley as he get ups and moves around to her front. Her hands wrapping around his elbows as he helps lift her to her feet.

"Hey Sarge, yeah, I gotta get Maria to the Doctor, she's not doing well."

"Baby?"

"No her back."

"Okay, keep me posted," He disconnects and stands with her until she nods she is okay.

"Call Dr…"

"I got it. Call me when you're ready."

"Okay."

* * *

He's not surprised that she suggests rest, "You can get a support band for when you are up and about but you're 7 months pregnant recovering from a pretty severe, invasive injury that compromised both your core muscles and your back muscles. I'm surprised you haven't had problems sooner."

"So you're saying bed rest?" Maria asks and Dr Yoli shakes her head.

"I'm saying listen to your body. Your heart rate and blood pressure is good. The babies are only going to get heavier, keep aggravating sore muscles. Stay home. Rest as much as you can. See if the belt helps when you are up and about but try not to stay in it all day. We want to get you as close to 36 weeks as we can..."

"Okay." She says softly and Danny presses a kiss against her hand before watching as the doctor glances over.

"We will do a quick ultrasound to check on babies and go from there."

"Thank you."

* * *

He gets her home and in bed. Finds the pregnancy belt thing that the doctor was suggesting and gets it order before starting to deal with her paperwork. She sleeps hard and he whips up a quick dinner for everyone and surprises the boys when he's there when they get home.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Danny says even as he dries his hands and turn to face them. "I'm gonna need your help the next couple of weeks though. Maria's gonna be home until the baby comes."

"Why is Maria leaving work early? I thought the baby still isn't due for another 8 weeks?"

"Doctor thinks she needs to rest, her back was pretty sore this morning and she's been getting sore for awhile."

"Yeah… but she is okay… the baby?"

"Both okay." He says softly, watching as they all relax. "Really boys. She's fine but she's gonna need to take it easy and you know how much that is gonna kill her. So if we can just try and keep the list of things for her to do down."

"Okay… I'll start the laundry." Jack says quickly.

"I'll clean up." Sean says softly and they both split.

"What should I do?" Paulie asks softly and Danny gives him a small smile.

"Why don't you go make the table for me?"

"Okay."

She steps out to a clean house and three smiling boys, but the slightly worried look on their face causes her to smile, reaching out a hand to them. The hug firm from both of them before Paulie joins. "I'm fine. Just heavy." She settles down at the chair and rubs a hand across her stomach and smiles as Danny's hand cups the back of her head. "Hi."

"Hi." The kiss is soft and she smiles as he presses a second to the top of her head as he heads to get dinner out for them.

* * *

She sleeps late, glad that the boys can mostly take care of themselves. She uses the belt for when she's up but mostly just settles in bed and relaxes. Smiling as Erin, Eddie and Ana rotate through her house for the first week.

Ana always during the day when Paulie was out and a subject that didn't really come up. Though she's not surprised that trend doesn't last.

"Paulie's doctor called me..' she says from where she is lounging from the foot of the bed. 'You didn't tell me you were taking him to a doctor."

"He's been through a lot, he needed to talk to someone."

"Why can't he talk to you?"

"I'm not objective and I'm not an expert at dealing with mental health."

"There isn't anything wrong with him."

"Of course not and I want to keep it that way. Help him have the tools to deal with how he is feeling."

"We don't do that."

"You don't do that. I do. It helps sometimes."

"What do you have to be upset about… you got a good family, a home, a husband who thinks the world of you… '

"I was held hostage in my own home. I've killed people. I've protected people. I've failed in protecting people. I'm about to be a Mom. I fight with my family.' She says with a pointed look to Ana, who frowns slightly. 'These are things that upset or scare me."

"Right."

"He's going to go for as long as he feels like he needs too."

"I don't want to talk to no stranger about my problems."

"I told the doctor you wouldn't."

"So you answered for me?" Ana asked and Maria just held the gaze.

"Are you going to go?"

"You can't just answer for me."

"Are you going to go?" Maria repeated slower, saw Ana bristle and sit up straight.

"I love my son." Ana defends and dodges the question again.

"I know that."

"I don't think he needs this."

"Then don't go."

"I can't talk to you when you are like this." Maria smiling to herself as Ana left the room and the door slammed behind her.

*nicely played* comes back from Paul later that day. Danny raising an eyebrow at the half chuckle as she typed back a smiley face.

"What did you do?"

"Tell you later." He hums, sitting beside her on the coach, watching as she rubs a hand over her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" He asks softly and she smiles, taking his hand, pressing it beneath the bump. Danny smiles at the pressure against his hand a moment later.

"Active."

"Very."

* * *

"You guys order something?" Jack calls from the doorway.

"A couple of things for the baby."

"I think it's here. Dad…' Danny and him get it into the bedroom. Maria trailing behind them. 'This the crib?"

"Yeah. Get… my rite of passage." Jack laughs but retreats from the room.

"You know you don't…"

"I want to… I didn't get to last time."

"Alright."

She sits on the bed, reading the directions to him and laughing as he cusses softly, getting everything together about an hour later. Leaving her to make the bed with the blankets that they had already washed.

Finds her standing there an hour or so later with a smile, fingers trailing over the edge of the wood. The soft greens of the bedding offsetting the darkness of the wood.

"Just a couple of months."

"Just a couple of months.' She echos softly.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Erin frowns as she watches Maria's hand curl around the counter, her head bending towards her chin as she lets out a slow even breathe and draws another back in. Jack stepping up behind her and setting a hand on the side of her back and pushing firmly. Doesn't miss the way her hands curl hard around counter, her fingers turning white or the look of concern on Jack's face. "I'm okay."

"You're not okay." He says evenly, "You need to sit."

"I don't think I can walk…' she says honestly and he hums, 'give me a minute it will pass."

"Want me to get Dad?"

"Don't move your hand…' she says quickly and he nods, continuing the firm pressure against the spazzing muscle until it slowly does pass. 'Okay…' she loosens her hand carefully. 'Table."

"Everyone is in the family room…' Jack says, even has he takes her hand. Erin stepping forward.

"I'll sit with her."

"I'm fine Erin."

"Don't be stubborn, you obviously are hurting, let's get you settled." Erin says firmly and Maria nods even as she takes her hand and together they get her settled in her normal chair. "How long have you been having the spasms?"

"Last couple weeks or so…'

"Go upstairs, get two of the pillows and one of the really flat pillows that Pops likes."

Jack does and when he comes back carrying them Danny and Frank are both trailing him. "Hey…' Danny kneels at her side,

"I'm fine."

"Told you we should have sat out of Church."

"Church is important Danny. To both of us."

"Not if it makes you sore."

Erin gets the chair with arms and stuffs the pillow in the back of it. Danny and Erin helping to shift it to her normal spot. Maria smiling as it wraps around her sides and eases the tension immediately.

"Sit up as much as you can for me." Erin says softly Danny gets the idea, helping her slide the pillow underneath her belly. Helping diffuse the weight over her legs, Maria's hands settling on her stomach. "Better?"

"Yeah…' Maria says honestly, 'thanks."

"Just rest. We will get dinner rolling."

"I feel so damn helpless.' Maria says softly and Danny presses a kiss against her temple as he drags his chair closer to her.

"Right now…' he covers her hands over where their babies were growing, 'only you can do this."

She nods, eyes tearing and letting her head tilt towards his. Danny taking the moment with her. "I love you. All of you."

"We know." Danny says and Frank echos it. "We can do the heavy lifting for awhile."

"Yes we can."

* * *

Late June  
Baby Shower

* * *

Maria frowns at the knock on the door, watching as Danny hops to his feet immediately, narrowing her eyes. He had been weird all morning, up before her, breakfast made. Cleaned the house and even vacuumed.

"Hey. Come on in." Erin stepped through, carrying several large bags. Followed immediately by Eddie with several more.

"What are you doing?" Maria asks,

"Stay.' Erin says as she notices her getting ready to stand up. 'We got it."

"You got it? What do you have? Danny?" Maria questions, does not miss the look of warning from Erin and Eddie, or the slightly guilty look of her husband.

"I was outvoted and outnumbered and then threatened. So.' she narrowed her eyes as he crosses to her. 'I love you." She meets the kiss, watching as he stands and rubs his hands together. "And I'm out! Boys!"

There is a thunder of feet from the back, all three of them dressed with their jackets.

"Where are you going?"

"Secrets.' they say in unison as they dart out the door Danny is holding open.

"Danny!"

"Sorry. I love you!" He calls out as he shuts the door, Maria laughing as he jogs down the steps.

"I told him I didn't want a party. I told you two I did not want a party. I don't want a fuss being made."

"Yeah. Well. Deal." Eddie says as she sets the bags on the table and starts unpacking them.

"Also since you are being difficult and not letting us in the on the baby girl or boy secret… you are gonna get a sea of neutral colors."

"We want to be surprised." Maria says, watching as she gets two eye rolls.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Erin watches as she goes to get up again and points at finger at her. "Seriously. Stay put. Here.' She holds up a movie, watching as Maria raises an eyebrow but laughs at the movie Erin had mentioned enjoying but she hadn't seen yet. 'Tell me how to work this thing and then you sit and watch while we do this."

They do eventually let her move to a different chair, armed with a pillow and a smile when the guests start arriving. Some of her friends from work, her sister, a couple of the women she had met at church, her cousins. It's a bit overwhelming but overall it's a good afternoon.

"Where do you want me to stash the goodies?" Eddie asks after she accepts the final hug from her sister and apologies that she couldn't stay and help clean up. Maria turning her attention to Eddie as the door closes behind Ana.

"Um… bedroom, in the crib. I'll have Danny help me put it away."

"You got the crib already?" Erin asks and Maria nods, holding her hand up. Erin helping her stand up before following her into the bedroom.

"It's beautiful.' Erin says softly, the bedding a light green and offset the darkness of the wood. 'It convert?"

"Yeah." Maria says softly, watching as Erin and Eddie set the bags inside the crib. "We got a wardrobe coming as well for the clothes and stuff. Gonna fit right there." she points to the space beside the crib.

"It's a really pretty crib." Eddie says as she reaches out and touches the mobile already over the crib. The tiny little stars, moons and planets adorable.

"Danny really wanted to do it himself. Should have seen him. Kicked the boys out too."

"Sounds like Danny."

"Hey… we're home! Is it safe?"

"It's safe!' Erin calls, watching as Danny peeks his head around the corner. 'See. Not even mad."

"No?"

"No.' Maria confirms, 'got some really cute stuff. Gonna make you put it all away."

Danny laughs, crossing to her and sliding an arm around her shoulders. Maria smiling as she glances to Erin and Eddie. "I love you both…' Erin and Eddie both laugh.

"But go home. I got you we will clear out." Erin finishes the thought. Maria accepting the hug from both of them.

* * *

July  
Wedding

* * *

Danny smiles as he steps up behind her, helping her secure the belt around her waist and watches the way she gives a small smile.

"Make sure you rest today as much as you can." He says even as she adjusts the belt to make it more comfortable.

"I will." She promises even as he helps her slide the dress up her arms and zip it in place. He had to admit the dress was beautiful, the same deep blue of their uniforms, held up by two wide straps set to the outside of her shoulders. The dress tied at the back, Danny smiling as he tried and probably failed at the bow. But it tightened around her body, highlighting the curve of her body that there was no hiding. She had washed and let her hair dry naturally, leaving it in the untamed waves that he loved to bury his hands in. She turned, running her hands down his jacket. "You look very handsome, I always loved you in your blues."

"At least she decided to do this all inside or I would be sweating through it." He loves her smile, meets the way she leans in. "Alright, come on before Eddie sends a search party."

* * *

She smiles as she steps into the bridal sweet and sees Erin has staked out a 'Maria Chair' that has a large back and pillow. Danny setting the bag beside her and stealing a quick kiss. "Ladies.' He didn't recognize the one girl but assumed it was Addison, Eddie's friend from the academy. "Call me if you need me." He says to Maria, watching as she nods.

"I will." She promises and he nods, giving the rest of the room a tight smile as he ducks out.

* * *

"Lucky girl.' Addison says, watching as Maria gives an easy smile, 'My ex hated me being pregnant."

"Probably why he's an ex.' Erin says with an even grin. 'He trying to convince you do this again."

"That's not happening.' Maria says evenly, watching as Erin raised an eyebrow. 'It's too hard…' she says honestly, '... and it hurts."

"Just a few more weeks."

"Yeah. So… we doing this or what?" She redirects the attention away from her.

* * *

Eddie is all smiles, nerves and excitement. Maria smiling as Erin sits on the arm of her chair, they were just waiting for the final touch ups to be done. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good… seriously." She says and Erin nods, hand reaching for her stomach and she takes it, pushing it against a foot and watching as Erin smiles.

"Nikki was hard…' Erin says honestly, lowly to not disturb Eddie and her Mother. 'sat sideways the whole pregnancy, finally turned the week before birth."

"Just heavy.' She says honestly 'the shooting didn't help."

"No it didn't."

"Believe me we're grateful but… we're done."

"One is good." Maria smiles slightly, nodding along with Erin. "Ready to get this show on the road?" She asks as they hear the music.

"Ready."

"You two are last."

* * *

She takes his hand as they meet up at the end of the aisle. Both glancing at Eddie to see her nod.

Frank smiles as he watches Maria and Danny head down the aisle before holding his arm out towards Eddie and giving her a warm smile. "Ready."

"Ready. Dad.' He chuckles and when the music changes, starts down the aisle towards their family.

* * *

It's a beautiful wedding and even almost 3 years later the vows make them both cry all over again. Frank doesn't miss the way people swipe at their eyes or the grins of his kids behind the scenes. The soft worry in Danny's eyes as he scans Maria, the way that Paulie shifts in his seat beside him. Still getting used to the family he found himself suddenly much more involved with.

They don't exit the Church, instead dispersing into the crowd. Danny breaking for Maria immediately. Who gives him a reassuring smile but lets him direct her where Frank had been sitting. "Move." Frank raises an eyebrow but rises to let Maria sit.

"Be nice.' She chides anyways even as the tension eases across her brow as she settles in the chair. Frank sets a hand on her shoulder, feeling her squeeze it warmly. 'I'm fine. Just sore."

"Okay. You up for the reception?" Danny asks and she nods.

"Yeah, long as there is a chair."

"There is a chair." Erin promises and Maria gives a wide grin.

* * *

There is a chair, another big fluffy one with the same pillows from the suite. It's a fun night with lots of food, good music and even a couple of slow dances spaced well apart but she's glad to be home at the end of it. Eddie and Jamie heading off to their honeymoon in Hawaii for 2 weeks.

"Don't have that baby while we're gone."

"No promises." She says with a smile, "But I'll try my best."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
Late July

* * *

"Don't call her."

"She's your point of contact Danny and your wife.' Dooley reasons and he scowls because he knows that Dooley is right and within protocol.

"She's 8 ½ months pregnant and is supposed to be resting. It's a bump on the head."

"Because you charged into a room when you should have waited! Plus that's bump on the head is going to take at least 6 stitches to close. If you don't tell her and you go home with it. You think that's gonna be better?" Dooley reasons and Danny scowls, "I'm calling her."

* * *

Maria picks up the phone with a smile, "Hey, how it is going?"

"Baez…' she drops the glass she is holding and curses as it hits the counter and spills, reaching for a towel 'He's fine. Awake and talking."

"What happened?"

"He was in pursuit of a suspect and got injured."

"His partner okay?" Maria asks softly and the pause in Dooley's motions causes her blood to heat. "I'm on the way."

The drive is easy enough and she doesn't have to look far to find him, nodding to the officer outside the door. "Ma'am.' Opening the door for her. She can feel something in her relax as she sees him sitting on the bed, obviously okay and sulking as he waits for the doctor.

* * *

Danny watches as the door opens, the guard giving a half nod as he held it open for Maria. "You didn't have to come."

"Well I did.' She mutters as she crosses to the chair, leaning against it before meeting and holding his eyes 'What happened?"

"It's just a bump."

"It's a laceration and a concussion. I already checked in with the doctor. They are wanting to keep you overnight."

"No…'

"Danny."

"I'm fine."

"You're being difficult… what happened?"

"Hey Baez." Dooley says as he steps in, "Looking good there."

"Hey Sarge. You want to tell me what this knucklehead did or do I need to beat it out of him..."

"I'll let him fill you in. You need a chair? I can steal one of the nurses comfortable chairs."

"I'm fine."

"Now who is being stubborn?" Danny asks,

"You not telling me what happened tells me enough.' Maria shoots back at him and Dooley dips out at the tone, recognizing it enough to be aware of when to run. "I've been out almost 2 months Danny. Two Months! and you've gone through 3 partners!"

"They're not my partners."

"Someone has to work with you! You are not running around the streets on your own. That was the deal…'

"Maria."

"You promised you would be careful Danny!'

He sighs, watching as she stares at him. "I know…' he held out his hand, watching as she glared at him and didn't step forward to take it. Came to her instead. 'I'm sorry. I just… he went in the building and I didn't want to lose him."

"So you followed him in, alone, and got a pipe to the head for your trouble."

"I know…' He reached for her, not surprised she shrugs him off. 'Maria."

"If it was reversed? And I went in alone… without back up and no partner,' Maria tossed at him., 'You think you wouldn't be angry?"

"I would be, I know. I'm sorry."

"No you're not. You're not sorry Danny! You're being impossible and you would still be out there doing stupid shit if this hadn't happened."

"Maria."

"What if he had gun Danny? And not a pipe?"

"We can't play what ifs. You know that."

"You are supposed to go into every situation like there is trouble around the corner! That is academy 101 and you know that! You know that and you would have my head if I did something as reckless… this is not a conversation we should be having Danny. This is not something that should be a discussion?! This is common sense.' she winces, hand pressing against her side.

"Maria?" He takes her arm, sitting her down in the chair she was leaning on and watching as she braces her hands on her knees. Taking several deep breaths and closing her eyes.

"This fucking sucks Danny…' he hates the tears in her voice more than he did the anger, let's his curve around the back of her head. 'I'm tired of hospitals…' he presses a kiss against her temple before closing his eyes. 'This is our job Danny… I get that but you don't get to be reckless,' he nods, feeling her hand take his, thumb rubbing over his ring before pressing it against her stomach. He feels the baby roll against his heat.

"I'm sorry.' he dips so he can meet her eyes, kneeling on the floor between her feet. His hand cupping her cheek, 'I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"I want you to come home to me Danny."

"I will.' He watches as her eyes slide over his head before back to his eyes 'I'll be smart."

"You _**won't **_be solo." She says firmly and he nods, "That was the deal."

"That was the deal.' he agrees because she was right and she nods. Danny chancing a kiss, feeling her return it. Her forehead resting against his as they both breathed. 'I love you."

"I love you too." She echos, and he takes a slow breath as he let's those words wash over him. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know."

Frank pushed open the door, watching as Danny gave a half wave from the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"You here to yell at me as well?"

"I heard your wife did a well enough job of it."

"Great."

"Dooley is putting a letter of counseling in your file.'

"I heard, glad it's not a write up. Considering." He points to his head, "Then again, she wasn't exactly quiet about her tear down… I think Dooley felt bad for me."

"Well, spouses tend to be more effective sometimes." He glances around before back to him. "Where is she?"

"Food. I tried to convince her to go home, she won't hear of it."

"Would you?"

"I'm not 8 months pregnant.'

"Fair enough but I don't think that logic is gonna work on her here."

"Probably not." Frank turns as the door opens, Maria stepping in. He rises, meeting her hug.

"Hey Frank,' Maria says softly, watching as he gives a tired smile. 'how are you doing?"

"Good. So they keeping you just one night?" Frank asks, watching as Maria crosses to a chair that looked like it had been poached from somewhere and lowers herself into it.

"Yeah, get to go home first thing in the morning if there is no hiccups."

"Here is hoping." Frank says.

"Can you stop in and make sure the boys eat something healthy." Maria asks softly and Frank nods.

"I can do that."

"Thank you." Frank squeezes Maria's hand before repeating it with Danny.

"I'll let you two rest."

* * *

Danny can't help relaxing as Maria lays down beside him, the nurse finding a couple of extra pillows for them. Danny letting his hand slide beneath hers on her stomach, feeling for movement.

"You are going to wake them up.' She mumbles and he smiles even as she relaxes beside him. 'I want this Danny."

"Me too." He promises, letting his eyes close as her hands wrapped around his own, pulling his arms tighter around her. "I'm sorry…' he says, feeling her breath hiccup and pressed a kiss against her shoulder. Hating the tears, the tightness in her breathing. 'We're going to have this." He promises.

He pulls her closer, holding her tightly and feels her nod. Holding her tightly until she relaxes.

"Scared the hell out of me… Dooley calling me. My heart dropped through my chest..."

He lets his eyes close, pressing his forehead into her hair and taking a slow deep breathe. Because he can't imagine hearing that news over the phone.

"I know…. I'm sorry."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

He doesn't sleep well but he is grateful that she does. Her breathing deep and even in his arms. He had to admit that he would never get tired of this, of holding her like this. He raises his fingers to his lips as the nurse steps in, getting a smile in return as she crosses to the side of the bed. Danny letting them wrap the blood pressure cuff around his arm and take his heart rate.

"She okay?" The nurse whispers softly and he nods, "Do you want something to help you sleep?"

He shakes his head no softly, "I got everything I need right here."

"Okay." He watches as the nurse leaves the room and let's himself cuddle into her back, loving the way she adjusts just slightly to his touch. He closes his eyes and dozes, eventually drifting off.

He wakes with the door in the morning, feeling Maria groan as she adjusts too. The nurse helping her up and watching as she heads into the bathroom. "Looks like she's due any day."

"A couple of more weeks…" Danny says with a smile, watching as the nurse nods. "When do you think I can get out of here?"

"A couple of hours probably."

"Thank you." He sits up as Maria comes out, watching as she gives a small smile as she walks back towards him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Headache…' Danny answers honestly.

"Did you sleep?" She asks softly as she runs a hand beneath his eye, no doubt over the dark circles that were there.

He shakes his head, watching as she nods giving him a small smile.

"Never sleep well when we're fighting."

"We're not fighting."

"You're not happy…' he says softly and she sighs, brushing her fingers over his forehead. Feeling him lean into it.

"I love you.' She says softly, watching as he nods, his hands sliding over her sides. 'I love that you love your job because I love our job. I love you being a cop. I love how much you want to help people, to catch the assholes out there to keep people safe."

He nods, holding her eyes, watching as she cups his face, holding it gently between her hands. "I just want you to come home. To be safe. To be smart because you are so damn smart Danny. Too smart to be doing stupid risky stunts."

"I know,' he hates the tightness in his chest and tears in her eyes. The fact that they were here. 'I just… he was…" he trails off and dips his head, feeling her forehead leaning against his own.

"I need you to be safe…' she says softly and he takes a slow even breathe. 'I need you to be safe just like you need me to be safe."

He shudders softly because she was right, he needed them safe. Needed her to be with him, "I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

He's released to light duty until his stitches come out. Dooley sticking him with paperwork and inventory projects.

Punishment.

Which considering the reason he is there. He takes silently. Dooley stopping in near 4 o'clock.

"You're being offly quiet about this…' Dooley says as he settles in the chair beside his desk. 'You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Baez okay?" Dooley asks and Danny takes an even breath as he picks up a file.

"Pissed at me.' He mutters as he checks off another task on his list. Dooley could understand that,

"And yourself?"

"Yeah…' Danny said softly…

"I've never had a problem with you two working together while being together…' Dooley says softly and Danny glances over to him. 'Until that day."

"Because you had to call her?"

"I know the other's wives and husbands but not like I know her…' Dooley says softly, watching as Danny gives a tense smile.

"I know I messed up Sir, believe me. I know."

"I know you do, you know why you did it?" Dooley asks softly and Danny glances up before down again to focus on the paperwork on his desk.

"I'm gonna go see my Doc…'

"Okay… and if you need to… you can always talk to me."

"I know. Thank you Sir."

* * *

He makes an appointment for that evening, tells Maria he will be late. Finds himself sitting in the same chair he'd spent months in. "So what brings you in?"

"I don't know… I did something stupid at work and it's bugging me."

"That's a good place to start…'

* * *

Maria glances up as he steps in, watching as he crosses to her and settles at her side. "Hey."

"Hey.' She answered, watching as he tilts to face her, his hand sliding over her stomach with a smile. 'Everything okay?"

"Went to see Doc."

"Ah…' Maria gives a small smile, letting her hand cover his own. 'Any breakthroughs?"

"This scares the fuck out of me."

She chuckles, nodding in agreement, "I know. Me too."

"I'm excited and I love them already but…' he blows out a slow breath… 'I wasn't home when the boys were little."

"No?" She asked because she didn't know that.

"Not this little… was deployed… came home for Jack when he was 6 months and then got deployed again when Linda was pregnant with Sean. Wasn't home until he was almost a year."

"Wow…' she said softly, 'I didn't know that."

"I didn't even think of it… not really… Linda sent me a ton of photos and of course I had some leave but it was a weekend here or there. Not full time… not like this. I was home when Nikki was a baby but that was also… just a few hours at a time. Not full time. Not like this."

"We will learn together…' she smiles at a well placed kick, watching as Danny smiles. Rubbing back and forth before bending to press a kiss against the curve. Let's her hand slide over his head. He whispers something she can't catch before he presses a second kiss and raises to press a kiss against her lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts…' she says honestly and he nods, 'bath?"

"Sure. Come on."

* * *

She wasn't kidding when she said everything hurt. Her back hurt from the weight of the twins, the scars hurt from the pressure on them. It was hot and nothing she did made it not hot. Danny kept the bath water warm though, sliding into the water before helping her lower herself down in front of him. She shifts, letting out a deep sigh as the pressure releases on her back.

"This sucks." She says honestly and can feel his smile against her cheek,

"I know…' he says softly.

"I miss you."

"Soon enough.' He promises and she hums, 'soon enough."

"You know we're done right…' she says seriously and he nods, because honestly he didn't want to see her this uncomfortable again. The past 4-6 weeks as the babies gained weight rapidly she was miserable and uncomfortable and it was visible in her movements and her health. 'I don't know how Linda did this twice… this sucks."

"She was younger. It was only one." He reasons.

"Yeah. I guess…' she winces and he frowns as he let's his hand slide across her stomach,

"Contraction?"

"I don't know… they aren't anywhere near even. Erin said probably Braxton hicks or something like that."

"Okay…'

"But my back is killing me… it has been for hours. I tried walking but I get so short of breath… I tried laying down but then I have to pee. Can't win. 38 weeks… didn't the doctor say 36 weeks was the goal. I'm two weeks past the goal.' Maria grumbles, feeling his smile on her cheek as his hands rub over stomach. 'Didn't know skin could stretch this far."

"It will be soon… signs are all piling up.' He says softly and she nods. 'Relax with me for a few and then we will get some sleep."

"Okay."

—


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

July 26th

He's right… the contractions start in at 1 am and slowly close to 5 minutes apart by 8am. Danny laying with her as she tries to rest as best as she can until they are 5 minutes apart.

Danny getting the go bag and watching as she moves towards the car slowly. He hadn't actually thought about this part… he had missed labor with Linda. Her sister and Erin stepping in to be there with her.

The trip to the hospital is relatively easy,

"Did you tell the boys?"

"Shit… I'll text them."

"Okay…' she gets signed in, settled in her room and watches as Danny settles their stuff on the couch.

"How are you doing?"

"It's gonna be a long few hours." Maria says evenly as she gives him a small smile.

"Yes it is…"

* * *

He lays behind her, rubbing a hand over her back and listening to her hum through contractions that seem to drag on longer and longer. The nurses and doctor checking in but leaving them mostly alone as they worked together to get through towards the end.

"Do you need anything?" He asks softly, hating that he can't really do anything but be here.

"Just this…' she whispers as she hums through another contraction, tears leaking out of her eyes 'I feel like I need to push…" he hits the button. The nurse and doctor back in the room.

"How are you doing Maria?" She's in the middle of a contraction, chin tucked down and breathing hard as Danny rubbed her arm, whispering words to her. "Looks like you might be ready there… are you comfortable the way you are or do you want to rotate…'

She's got a death grip on Danny's arm, keeping him tucked up behind her and doesn't answer.

"Okay… you can stay that way… Dad we're going to move the bed around you a bit okay, just stay put and keep doing what you're doing."

* * *

Maria focuses on breathing and Danny's soft voice in her ear, at times keeping the slow 4 count in her ear and during the down time just talking to her. Whispering nonsense she doesn't tune into. Knows he's talking for the both of them.

"Alright Maria, we're gonna pull your leg up and put it in the holder okay but you don't have to stay this way. If you decide you need to move at anytime… we will move you." Dr. Yoli waits until she hears Maria's soft hum.

"She can deliver on her side?" Danny asks softly,

"She can deliver anyway she feels the best. I'm flexible. Right now… everything looks great. She can push when she's ready."

* * *

It takes forever and no time at all once she gets to the pushing stage. Danny breathing with her as the doctor talks to them both.

"Alright Dad… move your legs back just a bit for me." They have laid a blanket over his legs to try and protect him from the mess and he lifts up to watch as the Doctor moves around. "Good job Maria… just one more push when you feel it okay."

Maria hums quickly and Danny shifts as the doctor and nurses both coach her through the final stage until baby A is born screaming into the world.

"It's a girl!" They both are crying, "Good set of lungs Maria… she looks great. Head full of hair." The doctor and nurse do some juggling act to get the baby up beside the bed near Maria's arms. Both of them crying as they look at their daughter.

"Okay… the contractions should stop for a few minutes… try and rest and we will get going on baby two okay?" Dr. Yoli says softly, watching as they both nod.

"Do I need to cut the cord?"

"In a couple of minutes… remember delaying to get as much into baby as possible."

"Right right…' he says, pressing a kiss against Maria's shoulder before her cheek 'you did great." He doesn't say anything as she starts crying again,

"I'm getting you all messy."

"Well that's how I got you into this…' that gets a startled laugh out of everyone, Maria tilting to meet the kiss. 'Look at that."

"She's beautiful."

Danny cuts the cord when the doctor says too, watching as they help Maria get the baby as close as possible to her. "Well take her to be measured as soon as the contractions start back up."

"Okay…'

It's only about 5 minutes later when Danny feels the muscles beneath his hand contract, Maria sucking in a hard breath… the nurse lifting the baby and moving her to the nearby bed.

"Okay… here we go."

* * *

The second delivery goes faster, Dr. Yoli coaching her through the faster and harder contractions before giving another wide smile. "Another girl!" Both of them are crying all over again. Maria urging him from the bed so he can hold his daughter for the first time as she holds the second baby.

Maria's eyes are locked on him as he carefully lifts the baby out of the bed, cradling her in his arms as he walks back to her bed. Staring down at the brown eyes of his daughter that were all his wife, smiling as he lets his thumb brush across the babies cheek.

"You have some very anxious people out in the waiting room." A nurse says softly… smiling as neither one of them look away from the baby's in their arms. Obviously completely in love.

"Tell them mom and baby are healthy… and we will be out in a minute…"

"Baby?" The nurse questions, gets two tired but shit eating grins.

"Baby…'

"Alrighty then… baby it is."

"You didn't tell them?" Dr Yoli says softly as she attends to the final part of the birth.

"We were going to but then… we were only a couple of weeks away and decided… this is gonna be the only time we can do this." The doctor laughs. "So we didn't."

"This is gonna be great."

—-


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

They get Maria cleaned up and changed before handing her a baby. Danny climbing in beside her with the other one. "Still sold on the names?" He asked softly and she nods,

"You?"

"Yeah. I think they are perfect."

"Okay… ready to be yelled at?" She asks softly, "Their poor ears…'

"They will be fine.' He promises as he watches Maria cup her hand around the baby's head. "I told them to bring the boys in first."

"Okay." She says and glances up as Danny lightly taps her arm. Meeting and hold his eyes.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you." She says softly, meeting the soft kiss before they both turn as the door opens.

Jack and Sean stepping through first, Paulie trailing behind them. The nurse standing nearby with the camera, hiding the smile as all their mouths drop open. Jack breaking for the bed first. "Oh my god…' he crosses to Maria's side of the bed, carefully peering down into the blanket… 'oh my god… did you know?!"

"We knew." Danny says softly, watching as Maria let's him take the baby, watching as he rotates his hands carefully to hold her in his arms against his chest. Sean crossing to the other side of the bed, Danny letting him take the other baby as well. "Both girls?"

"Yeah.' Maria says softly, leaning against Danny's shoulder. 'Not identical though."

"I can't believe you didn't tell us." She accept the hug from Paulie, smiling as he presses a kiss against her temple before crossing towards Sean, peering down into the mess of blankets.

"Your faces were completely worth it."`

"Erin is gonna freak." Sean whispers as he cuddles the baby close to his chest. Maria smiling as she watches the boys connect with the girls.

"My mom is gonna freak." Maria says with a smile. "Everyone else is gonna pale by comparison. Is she here?"

"You didn't tell your Mom?" Jack asked with wide eyes.

"I didn't tell anyone." Maria said, watching as they all nodded.

"She's here, Ana and Paul are coming after work. With the kids. I told them that you and the baby were fine. Eddie and Jamie are both on shift. Coming afterwards."

"Give…' Maria says and Jack laughs as he passes the baby back to Maria. Sean doing the same to Danny.

"Names?" Sean asks and Danny glances to her, watching as Maria smiles and nods.

"This one, born first. Isabella Lucia Reagan."

"Pretty name.' Jack says softly, watching as Danny rotates the baby he is holding.

"And Bridget Olivia Reagan."

"I told you she was gonna use Olivia.' Sean says with a grin as he bumps his shoulder into Paulie's watching as Maria smiles, 'who are you telling next?"

"Can you get Carmen and Grandpa?" He nods, heading back out to the waiting room. Jack smiling as he watches Maria rock the baby very very carefully.

Danny glancing up as the door is pushed open, Sean giving an small smile as he holds it for Carmen, Frank and Henry.

Watches as Carmen's jaw drops, and the same disbelief filtered over her face. Maria smiling as she slowly approached the bed.

"Two?"

"Two…' Maria confirms,

"No!" She laughs at the swat to her shoulder, watching as Frank raises an eyebrow, moving towards Danny.

*That explains why you never got any sleep!* Carmen says rapidly in Spanish *And so big!*

"Wow... look at this!' Frank exclaims with a small disbelieving laugh as he looks between the two bundles, 'Did you know?" Frank asks softly and Danny nods, watching as Carmen's hand reaches out slowly towards the baby cradled in Maria's arms.

"We knew."

"We didn't." Jack says, smiling as Carmen brushed a hand over the babies face.

"Isabella."

"She's beautiful baby…' Maria smiles as Carmen presses a kiss against her cheek before carefully picking up the baby and settling in the chair. Danny smiling as he passes his Dad Bridget.

"Bridget,' he says softly, watching as Frank smiles, rocking her softly. 'Born 6 pounds 8 ounces and screaming her discontent."

Maria leans against Danny's side, exhausted and emotional. He presses a kiss against her forehead and wraps and arm around her shoulder. Watching as their family bonds with the newest additions.

"I love you." Maria whispers and he can hear the tears in her voice and rotates so he can hug her closer. Can feel her return it, her hand tight on his side.

* * *

Frank smiles as he turns and see that Maria has dozed off. Danny holding a finger to his lips and he nods. Carmen has introduced herself to both girls and is gushing over them. "Would you like some food?" Frank asks and Danny nods,

"Yes please."

"I'll be back in a bit."

Henry is holding Isabella, the same smile on his face as everyone else. Danny has reclined the bed enough that she is comfortable as she uses his arm and chest as a pillow. Doses off himself until one of the baby fusses and Maria groans, burrowing into his chest before asking for the room and a nurse.

He smiles as she listens intently, her focus completely on what the nurse is telling her as well as what the baby is doing as she tries breastfeeding for the second time.

* * *

Erin is there just after 3, clearing court early and heading their way. Maria smiling as she stops just inside the door. Frank and Henry had cleared out. The boys had gone home to take care of the house and dinner for the night.

"Oh… my… god! Maria!" Danny laughs as Erin drops her bag on the nearby chair and approaches the crib where the girls were lying side by side. "How did you not tell me?" Maria shifts out of range of the swat to her direction. Erin getting distracted as she glances back to the bassinet holding the babies. Staring down at the two sleeping face, the tiny pink caps and tightly bundled blankets. "How are you?" Erin asks softly and Maria smiles, nodding.

"Okay. I'm okay, lighter...' she jokes and Erin chuckles. Watching as Danny gives her hand a squeeze. 'I'm really tired."

"I'm sure you are..."

"She did great." Danny says and watches as she squeezes his hand. Erin carefully lifting one of the girls, the other immediately whining softly before settling. Nikki was just a few minutes behind her mother, coming from work. Erin standing near the door and watching as Nikki immediately went to Maria, staring down at the baby in her arms. "She's beautiful Maria."

"She is,' Erin says softly, with a grin, moving behind her daughter. 'hard to believe they are so big."

"Big? She's tiny." Nikki tosses over her shoulder, eyes darting over her shoulder to focus on her mother before they widened and she backed up. "Who... what... who?" Nikki glanced between the two of them quickly before shaking her head. "What!?"

"Surprise.' Danny says with a laugh. 'got two girls to spoil."

"Oh my god!"

* * *

The disbelief carries through to Jamie and Eddie. Who gets there just after Nikki and Erin leave. "That's why no one would send us pictures!" Eddie says, watching as Danny and Maria both laugh. Danny watching as Maria eases from the bed with a nod that she was okay. They had been encouraging her to move around as she felt like it.

"Damn Mama... no wonder you hurt.' Jamie says as he gives her a sideways hug, 'how are you feeling now?"

"Off balance, sore in a different way and so damn happy."

"You look happy." Jamie says softly, watching as Eddie hovers near the crib.

"You can hold them. They won't bite.' Danny says watching as Eddie's wide eyes turn towards him 'might pee on you."

"They are tiny."

"They are but it's okay, you're not going to break her.' Danny moves over, guiding her through picking Isabella up with an even breathe. Jamie silently following along with Bridgett.

"They are beautiful..." Jamie says, "Thankfully look just like their Mother." Maria laughs as Danny huffs at him before stepping away to her side. The kiss quick, "You guys can stay for a bit?"

"Yeah we can stay for a bit." Jamie says.

"Thank you. I'm gonna get cleaned up and they don't want me in the bathroom by myself in case I get dizzy."

"Fair point. You did just birth two tiny people." Eddie says.

* * *

She grateful for the shower and the change of clothes. Danny managing to braid her hair back out of her way before stepping out to find Eddie sitting on the couch, talking to the small girl in her arms in a low tone. "Feel better?"

"Cleaner.' She says with a grin and they both laugh. 'Thank you."

"You get dinner?"

"I would love a pizza."

"1 pizza coming up." Jamie promises. She's grateful for the support and the promises to get more basic supplies and drop them by the house before they get home.

She's surprised when Dooley visits, carrying a vase of flowers and a smile. "I've been sent with well wishes and instructions to 'inform' you that when you are up for it. They want visits."

"Of course." She accepts the flowers and the kiss to her cheek. "Thank you for coming."

"Mind?" He says as he holds up the phone, shakes her head softly and watches as he takes a quick picture of the girls laying beside each other in the bassinet. "Enjoy them." Dooley says with a smile and she nods, tears tugging at the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you."

"I'll let you get some rest."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

* * *

Danny watches as Maria stares down at the baby as they nurse, humming softly. Carefully rocking the baby in his arms and smiling himself as he stared down into his daughter's eyes.

"They both look just like you." He says and Maria smiles, tracing down Isabella's nose.

"This one has your nose."

"Nah…' he says as walks back towards the bed. 'All you."

"Uh huh." Maria's tone telling him she's only humoring him.

* * *

They all mostly sleep, the girls waking up during the night just twice to eat and she is able to fall back asleep almost immediately. Dr. Yoli waking them up in the morning with a smile. "How you feeling Mommy?"

"Lighter. Sore as hell but… lighter."

She says honestly, watching as she checks over both girls before giving her a wide smile.

"Made it full term, congratulations."

"Hard to believe with the way I was feeling those last couple of weeks."

"You did great. We're going to get them tested in their car seats and then you are free to head home and rest. Recover. Dad…' Danny smiles, nodding, 'make sure she takes it easy. She's had a hard couple of months. Gonna take more than a day to heal."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

She is glad to be home and able to relax. Mostly she is glad that people stop poking at her. She's sore but the constant back ache that has plagued her the last 6 weeks is gone. As well as the shortness of breath.

The boys help with keeping the house clean and Danny helps her relax and take time to heal. She has never been more exhausted, sad, happy, sore and so damn in love in her life.

Danny pushes open the door, smiling as he finds Maria laying on their bed. Both girls on the bed with her. All sleeping and he eases the door closed behind him and crosses to them. She shifts forward as he stretched behind her. "Boys?"

"Doin g a food run." He says, "Go back to sleep."

* * *

She wakes when the baby does, watching through tired eyes as Danny goes to fetch the fussing one and then the second one as she gets settled.

"I have never been so tired." She mutters and Danny hums in agreement, propping Isabella against his shoulder and bumping her back lightly to keep her entertained while her sister fed. Maria pitching over to lean against his shoulder. "I love you. You've been great with this."

"Hey. I'm tired and I didn't actually give birth. I can only imagine how you feel." Danny whispers, smiling as Isabella hiccups and squirms her discontent. "I know. I know… Dad's not the same as Mom."

"Trade." Maria says and they do, Maria hissing as she settles Isabella, "I gotta get moving."

"Take time and heal Maria, you did hard work."

"I know but still… gotta move."

"Debatable."

* * *

Erin uses her key, opening the door to a quiet house, saw Paulie stretched out on the couch. Isabella scrunched up on his chest as he watched some action movie on the television. Sean in his Dad's chair with Bridget. "Hey…' she whispers, 'where is Maria."

"Sleeping. We snuck in when they fussed and stole them.' Sean answered. 'She's out."

"Alright. I'll just check in and see if they need anything?"

"She mentioned a list in the kitchen." Erin smiles, detouring that way first. Smiles at the hastily written list and pockets it. Before shaking her head at the kitchen and the fact that it was obvious they were eating take out.

Maria wakes up to the smell of food and laughter from the kitchen. Follows it to find Danny and Erin shoulder to shoulder. Packaging and labeling foods. "What is all this?"

"Food for the next couple of weeks. Should help keep you fed and feeling better."

"Oh."

"Easy prep, directions written on the bag. Danny or one of the boys should be able to power through it."

"Thanks." Maria says gratefully, watching as Erin puts the last two bags in the freezer.

"No problem. How are you feeling?"

"Better now."

"Not sleeping much?"

"No.' Maria admits, watching as she nods. 'No we are not."

"It gets better."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Maria asks Sean. Who had settled on the floor beside the girls who were enjoying tummy time. "I'm good... nervous but you know. Ready. Can't be much different than camping during the winter."

She sits behind him on the couch, setting a hand on his shoulder. "You are gonna have a blast." Sean hums, watching as Jack goes over his bags. Double checking them and the list one more time with Danny.

"Should I not go, I mean the timing isn't great and the girls are here. You guys are so tired and..."

"You're going." Danny says firmly, interrupting his reasons "We got this and them' he says as he points to the girls. 'but thanks for the vote of confidence."

Danny ignores the warning look Maria gives him and the dirty look Sean and Jack both give him. Watching as Paulie steps out of the hallway, crossing to sit beside Maria.

"That's not what I meant…. I just, I know you guys are tired and the girls are little…'

"We're fine Sean. We will be fine. They will be fine and still very little when you get back in two weeks. You've earned this, you worked hard for this." Danny says firmly. "Come on. Let's get."

Maria stands, meets the hug Sean gives her. Smiles as he presses a kiss against the girls cheek before watching as he shoulders the bag and heads for the door. Jack and Paulie trail him. Danny heading her way. "You good?"

"I'm good. I got the other two, they will keep watch and make sure 'I take it easy'... Go.' He nods, glancing back to the car. 'Supportive Danny."

"Yeah. I got this." He says, his hand curving around the back of her head. The kiss lingers before he presses a second one to her cheek. "Alright back in a couple of hours."

"I'll call if I need you."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jack to college

End of August

Maria smiles as she wakes up from her nap to find Jack sitting on the couch, Isabella propped up against his shoulder and Bridget beside him on the couch, lightly kicking her feet out and hitting his leg. "Hey."

"Hey.' he whispers back, and she leans against the wall, giving him a moment. 'This is hard."

"I know." She says softly, watching as he gives a smile. "You'll be home this weekend."

"Yeah."

She crosses towards him, lifting Bridget and sitting beside him. "You can always facetime us."

"Yeah. Kinda weird how much I love them already. I mean… all the really do is just lie there and giggle."

"Best part.' Maria says honestly. 'It's gonna be hard Jack. No one is saying it isn't gonna be hard."

"I know."

"And you'll get busy with school and girls and everything else and time will fly by."

"Yeah.' He says softly, watching as she gives a smile. 'I know. But… it's still gonna be different. They just got here."

"And they will be here anytime you want to see them."

"I know."

* * *

Maria watches as they cram the last of Jack's stuff into Danny's explorer, Eddie and Jamie helping with the lifting because she still hadn't been cleared to lift anything heavier than the babies. Jack was in saying his final goodbyes and had asked for a minute. She smiles as he pushes open the door and steps into the hug. "I'll call."

"I know. Wish I was going with you."

"I know…' he blows out a slow breathe, 'I know. Me too."

"You are gonna have so much fun Jack.' She promises as she steps back enough to frame his face in her hand hands. Nodding and watching as he echos her motions. 'We got this."

"We got this." He echos before pulling back, jogging down the steps to let his Dad jog up.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine." Maria promises and he nods, scanning her again before giving her a wide smile.

"I know. I know…' he tugs her into another hug and she let's both arms wrap around his head, holding him tightly. 'I love you."

"I love you. Go. Get him settled in. I got the girls. I got Paulie."

"She's got us. We're gonna hang around and drive her crazy." Eddie promises and Danny nods, stealing a quick kiss before jogging down the stairs.

"Go." Maria says as she pushes on Sean's shoulder.

"No… I can stay…'

"Go Sean.' She says as she pushes on his shoulder. 'Make it a boys thing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Go.' She tilts to accept the kiss he presses against her cheek before he jogs down to the join them. 'Be careful!"

"Yes Dear!" Danny calls back as they close the doors.

She shakes her head as they pull off before blowing out a slow breathe before turning to Eddie and Jamie. "Seriously… I'm fine."

"I know but seriously… we're staying anyways.' Eddie says. 'Gotta spoil them rotten and then leave them with you."

"You all suck."

* * *

She leaves the girls with both of them and takes a long… long… long shower.

* * *

"She okay?" Jamie asks as he glances to the door, watching as Eddie shrugs before standing, she knocks twice with no answer and cracks open the door and smiling slightly. It's clear she had just laid down for a moment and then promptly passed out. Still wrapped in the robe from her shower, pitched over on her side and curled slightly forward. Jamie peeking over her shoulder at them as well.

"Let her sleep?"

"I ain't waking her up." Jamie said with a grin. "I think we can manage two babies for a couple of hours."

"I can help… I've gotten pretty good with the bottle thingy." Paulie says as he points to the kitchen

"Awesome. Come show me where it is."

* * *

She wakes to voices, Danny's voice. "Yo.. what did you do with my wife?"

"Let her sleep…"

"They been good for you?" Danny asks, smiling as Jamie hums. He's reclined on the couch, Isabella asleep on his chest, bunched up on his chest and sucking on a pacifier. Eddie mirroring his position on the other side.

"Two is hard." Jamie says with a smile, "They both are sleeping why don't…' he trails off as Maria steps out, giving a smile as Danny slings a hand over her shoulder. 'Better?"

"Sorry."

"Hey. It's what we are here for. I get that you are tired. I'm tired and I've only been here a few hours and they mostly slept for that time."

"Glad they were good.' She smiles as Danny tugs her closer, pressing a kiss against her hair. 'Thank you. I didn't know how tired I was."

"Hey. No worries but…' he gestures to the baby and Maria laughs, helping to pick her up and getting her settled against her shoulder. Pressing a kiss against her temple and rocking softly to get her to settle, watching as Danny took Bridget from Eddie. Giving them both a half hug and watching as Danny follows them out.

"Where is Paulie?"

"Dad came and got him for lunch. He left you a note." Jamie says as he points to the board, watching as both eyes rotate to the board.

"Okay." Maria says with a smile, crossing to read the hastily scribbled note before going to lay Isabella down, Danny a moment behind her.

"Think we can start walking?"

"Of course, we can take turns with the stroller thing, get moving around."

"Thank you. How did it go?"

"It was good. Sean is gonna help him unpack, catch the bus back later."

"So just us."

"Just us and them."

"Watch a movie and relax?"

"Would love too."

* * *

She misses the closeness and can tell Danny does too. His arm wrapping around her shoulder as she lounges on his chest, both watching some movie they had found. Danny smiling as her hand drags back and forth over his chest before tilting back. Meets her eyes and then the kiss, let's his hand slide into her hair. The kiss slow, exploring.

"I miss you."

"We got time.' He answers and she nods, stealing another kiss before settling back down to watch the movie. Her hands weren't idle but they weren't meant to be teasing either. Just seeking a connection and he lets his own hands do the same. Tracing paths he knew by heart, smiling as they hear the door and then Paul's voice. "Anyone home?"

"In here." Paul pauses in the door and gives them a smile.

"Don't miss those too tired to move days of having a newborn."

"How you doing?"

"Good. Gonna have a conversation with Ana and then you think we can have dinner?"

"Long as you bring it." Maria says with a smile.

"Deal."

* * *

Maria watches as Paulie comes and sits on the bed near their feet. "What's up?"

"I miss my sisters… I miss my Dad and I… miss Mom." She gives a small smile, "But I don't miss the chaos, or being ignored...' Paulie glances at his hands, picking at his nails. 'And I don't want to go back."

"Okay.' Maria says softly, watching as his eyes tear up, 'look at me." He does, tears still pooling in his eye, "I know this is hard and you feel like you are choosing but I want you to do what you think is best for you."

"You guys are so tired and the babies…"

"You listening?" Danny says as they both shift to sit up, Danny bending to meet and hold his gaze.

"I'm listening…' Paulie whispers.

"You are not bothering us Paulie, you're not disturbing anything, and you're not unwelcome."

"I love you and I want what's best for you."

"But you and mom are fighting and I know that…'

Maria cups his cheek, letting her thumb slide over his cheek. "You listening to me?"

"Yeah."

"Because I think you are hearing us but you're not listening. I need you to listen and hear what I am saying… okay?" He nods again… "I want you to believe me. Trust me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm not being an ass when I say this…' he gives another uncertain nod, 'you are a child Paulie… and I am the adult. It is my job, our job, to take care of you. To make sure that you are safe and healthy and given the chance to be a child. You're 14 Paulie."

"Right…'

"I love that you are worried about me and Danny and your family but you need to take care of you too."

"Okay." He whispers and she gives a small smile.

"Can you go make sure your room is picked up and work on your project."

"Yes Ma'am."

* * *

"You're great with him."

"I wanna kill my sister."

He could get that, watching as she takes a small breathe.


	32. Chapter 32

Final Chapter

"You gonna tell me what you are doing in there?" Maria asked as she watched Danny slide the door shut behind him.

"Surprise. I'm almost done… promise."

"You've been saying that for two weeks. I don't even get a hint?"

"It's for the girls."

"I kinda figured that." She lets his smile and his hands guide her away from their room.

"Where are they?"

"Tummy time."

He smiles as he spots Paulie sitting beside them, Sean on the couch as they played a game on the television. Both girls bobbing up and down. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Help me package them up."

"Sure."

"Can we come?" Sean asks and Maria smiles

"Of course."

"I'll grab the ball."

* * *

They walk to the park, watches as Sean and Paulie take off towards a large open patch. Danny and Maria settling on the bench nearby before each grabbing one of the girls. Getting them some much needed sun. "Can't believe it's been three months already."

"Yeah."

"Wish I could take more time." Danny says softly and he supports Bridget's body and head with his fingers, watching as she smiles at him. Hands reaches for his arms.

"I'm just a couple months behind you."

"I know… still,' he leans over, pressing a kiss against her cheek. 'It's been nice, being home with guys."

"You're getting bored though. Hence the room."

"I'm not bored." She levels him a look and he shrugs, "I do love being home with you guys."

"I love it too but I also miss work. I know we can't get this time back so I'm enjoying it as much as I can but I do miss work."

He knows and he gets it because he did too.

"We still got a couple of days for us." She smiles, meeting the kiss before focusing on the baby in her arms.

* * *

"Alright… come on." She glances up from her book as he stands in the hallway, "It's done."

"It's done?" She says, standing and moving towards him.

"Yeah. It's done." He gestures towards the door and she gives him a small smile as she reaches for it.

It's beautiful.

The walls a pale yellow, the furniture the same dark color of their crib. She can see where he left the space for it. The decals on the wall of a woodland theme, a group of animals and their names spelled out with wooden block letters.

"I wanted something bright for them and' he twisted, pointing to the chair. 'I know you were eyeing it… so" She lets her fingers trace over the arm of the chair before sitting down and giving him a smile. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." She stands, arms wrapping around his neck. "Thank you. They are going to love it too."

* * *

"It's not fair.' Erin says as she steps into the house.

"Oh? What's not fair?"

"You. Looking like you didn't just have two babies." Erin teases as she watches Maria glance down her body before shrugging.

"I've worked hard for this." Maria says with a look, Erin smirking in return, '7 am runs are not a thing I enjoy, plus you know. Two hungry babies help as well."

"Truth there. Where is Danny?"

"Range, requaling."

"Right he goes back tomorrow." She nods, "You ready for that?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm ready for that, kinda jealous… kinda not."

"He ready for that?"

"Yes. No. But if he stays home another month he's gonna attack another room and I don't have the reserves for that." Maria says honestly.

"He did a great job though. When you planning to move the girls into the room?"

"When they don't demand I get up two times a night and feed them."

"Fair enough."

Danny frowns as he wakes up and finds the bed empty. Not something that happened often. A glance to the corner and saw both girls still deeply asleep, he can't help smiling as he glances down at them. The dark curls coming in and he risks lightly touching the top of Isabelle's head before running a finger down Bridget's cheek. It amazed him how much they changed so quickly.

He tunes into the soft music coming from the kitchen, following it out to find where his wayward wife had wandered off to. She was dancing to the low tones of Spanish that was coming through and making her way through a breakfast that was designed to impress. He takes a moment to lean against the wall and watch her. Smiling as she turns and spots him. Sliding to a stop with a wide smile. "Hey."

"Hey.' he echos back, crossing to her and smiling as she meets the kiss. "Good Morning. What is all this?"

"I was gonna surprise you."

"I love you." He says softly, watching the smile that slides over her face, "I'm gonna miss you today."

"I'm gonna miss you too. Come on. Since you are up… help me with breakfast."

Sean and Paulie both stumble in just as she was finishing, Danny helping her set the table.

"That looks so good."

"Don't get used to it." Maria teases, watching as he settles at the table with Paulie. Danny and herself joining them. Just manages to finish her plate before she hears one of the girls crying,

"We'll clean up.' Danny promises and she nods, disappearing to deal with them. By the time he gets back there to her she's got them both changed and is reclined on the bed, a twin in each sorta arm and a book. "How they doing?"

"I'm starving… again." She deadpans without looking up from her book, "You off?"

"I'm off. I'll call you around lunch."

She nods, meeting the kiss and smiling as he presses a kiss to the top of each head before standing up. "I love you and I'm jealous." He says with a smile and she just gives a wide smile.

"I love you and I'm kinda jealous too. I'll send pictures."

"Okay,' he steals another kiss as he goes, glancing back over his shoulder to see her glance down at Isabella on her right, adjusting her hold just slightly before picking up her book and going back to reading.

"How is she?" Dooley asks and Danny gives a wide grin.

"She's good, really good. Back stopped bothering her as soon as she had the girls."

"That's good to hear. You're gonna be working with the new guy until she gets back. Show him the ropes, take him through the basics. He has promise…' Dooley says, 'so don't scare him off."

"Yeah. Yeah. No faith."

"I got faith. Got lots of faith. Play nice I know your wife's phone number and have no problem sicking her on you."

"That's just fighting dirty." Danny mutters, watching as Dooley gestures to someone.

"Detective Reagan. Detective Patterson. Temporary partner, training officer. I'll leave you too it."

* * *

She smiles as her phone rings, picks it up and tucks it into her shoulder.

"Hey."

"Hey. How are you girls?"

"We're good. How about you? What are you up too?"

"Well since you asked…'


End file.
